I'm Gonna Show You How Much I Care
by Jodes29
Summary: Blaine knows he has made a huge mistake, and in doing so has lost his best friend and the love of his life. He wants to show Kurt how much he means to him and get him back. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: I would like to say before starting this story that I am (almost) completely Team Kurt with regards to the current storyline (I'm trying to be discrete in case some folk still don't know what's going on), despite the fact that this story is predominantly from Blaine's point of view. I am a hopeless romantic, so I am (desperately) hoping to reverse Blaine's character assassination in my take on getting Klaine's romance back on track.**

******I haven't written anything in about 20 years so am more than a little rusty. I started writing this as therapy but my friends persuaded me to share; I'm hoping doing so will make me get my arse into gear to get it finished. I hope you like it.**

******Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that is recognisable from Glee.**

* * *

******Chapter 1**

It was a letter. From Kurt.

Blaine stood there looking at the thick envelope in his hand, taking in the New York City postmark and the familiar neat handwriting. It had been waiting on his bed when he came back from the bathroom. His heart was racing and his stomach was churning. Taking a deep breath and sitting down on his bed, he slowly turned the envelope over and began to open it. He really didn't know what to expect; it had been weeks since he had been to New York and confessed to Kurt and all his attempts at communication since had been ignored. But hope still fluttered inside him.

That was quickly crushed when he removed the contents: several sheets of what appeared to be blank paper, which must have been padding for a small item which fell in his lap. He felt like he couldn't breathe when he realised what it was.

The promise ring.

The ring he had made for Kurt out of gum wrappers. The ring he gave to Kurt as he promised him so many things. The ring he had given to Kurt before he went to New York and everything went wrong. Before Blaine made the biggest mistake of his life and cheated on him.

He looked back at the paper in a daze, then realised there were two sentences written in the crease of the page:

___I thought about breaking it. Please stop calling me._

Blaine felt like he had been punched in the gut. He gently placed the promise ring on the bed next to him, stood shakily with the paper still in his hand and made his way over to his bedroom door. He opened it and tried to keep his voice even as he shouted downstairs.

"Mom, can you call school and tell them I won't be in today? I really don't feel so well."

Mrs Anderson came to the bottom of the stairs and took one look at her son's pale face and nodded.

"Ok honey, I'll give them a call. I'll bring you some tea in a minute."

Blaine shook his head slowly. "No thanks Mom," he said quietly. "I'm just going to go back to sleep."

He closed the door and walked back over to his bed unsteadily. He crawled over it, curled up in a ball and the last of his control broke. He clutched the note to his chest and let out months worth of emotion as he sobbed uncontrollably into his pillow.

It was over. It was finally confirmed that it was over. He had lost the love of his life.

A few days went by and if Blaine thought the pain was bad before Kurt's note, that was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He couldn't eat because he felt sick; he couldn't sleep, and when he did doze off, he'd awaken with stomach cramps; his concentration was at an all-time low, and none of the many after school clubs he joined were doing a great job of acting as a distraction.

It was whilst in the "Superhero Club", half-listening to people dressed in costumes discussing the merits of being able to fly versus being telepathic, that he decided he couldn't take it any more.

He stood up, gathered his things and made his excuses before going to get changed into his normal "alter-ego" clothes. As he put on his bow tie, he realised it was one that Kurt had bought him to cheer him up after the Buckeyes had lost an important game. Kurt may not have understood Blaine's love for football, but he saw that Blaine was bummed about it, and wanted to do something to put a smile on his face. So he bought him a bow tie that he said "brings out the green in your eyes". As Blaine looked in the mirror and saw that it did, in fact, do just that, his eyes filled with tears, that spilled over down his cheeks.

Blaine wiped away his tears with the back of his hand, picked up his bag, and left the school. He didn't want to go home yet, but didn't have any particular destination, so he just kept walking, wherever his feet took him.

He was thinking about Kurt, as he was all Blaine ever thought about lately; how much he missed him: his smile, his laugh, the way he blushed when he looked up to find Blaine watching him. Blaine couldn't believe it had all gone so wrong, and it was his actions that had put the final nail in the coffin of the best relationship he had ever had with anyone in his life, family and friends included.

This brought on a fresh wave of tears, and he lowered his head to look down at the sidewalk. Suddenly into view came a golden furry face that suddenly came VERY close.

As he pushed down the Golden Retriever jumping up at him excitedly, he realised he recognised the dog. "Harvey?"

"Yeah," came a familiar gruff voice. Blaine tensed and didn't dare to look up. "Carole's aunt has the 'flu, so she volunteered me to walk her dog, said the exercise would do me good." Burt Hummel said. "Hello Blaine."

Blaine finally plucked up the courage to look Burt in the eye, before quickly looking back down at the dog, who was calm now, sitting down and panting. "Hello Mr Hummel. Yeah, I helped Kurt walk him a few times when she broke her ankle last year," he said nervously, crouching down and stroking the dog's head, and patting his side. The dog looked at him with sad eyes that reflected his own as though he knew what was going on.

Burt was quiet for a second, so Blaine told himself to suck it up and face the music. He looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but the expression on Burt's face was not the one he was expecting. He was frowning, but not in a stern way. It looked more like concern.

"You ok, kid?" Burt asked, and Blaine could safely say those were not the words he was expecting to come out of his mouth either. He realised he probably looked a mess, big dark circles around red-rimmed eyes and tear stains on his cheeks. It was a sight that was all too familiar from his bathroom mirror.

"Er, yeah, sorry sir." Blaine said, shakily, looking down again.

"You sure? Because you don't look so good. Anything I can do?"

Blaine was really shocked. It's not that he didn't expect kindness from Burt Hummel; he could be intimidating but he had a big heart. But Blaine didn't expect to be on the receiving end of his kindness under the circumstances. Maybe he didn't know. Oh god.

"I know Blaine. About you and Kurt." Burt seemed to read his mind. Blaine's heart dropped. Here it comes. He took a deep breath and stood up. He looked Burt right in the eyes, albeit with shame in his own and opened his mouth to speak again. Again Burt beat him to it.

"Look kid, I know what happened. I don't know details.. and I don't want to!" he said hurriedly, raising his hands in a stop motion, Harvey's lead wrapped round one of them. He lowered his hands and sighed. "But I do know Kurt's devastated - and I'm not saying that to upset you more." he said, again raising his hands. He sighed again and removed his baseball cap to scratch his head before replacing it.

"Obviously, I'm his old man, so I don't like seeing him hurting, but if this," he said gesturing to Blaine's miserable expression and the tears beginning to form in his eyes again, "is anything to do with what's going on with you two then I don't think you've had it too easy either."

Blaine nodded, then swallowed and started to speak in a dry, choked voice. "Mr Hummel, I am so sorry - "

"Stop there kid!" Burt interrupted. "This is between you and my son, and nobody else. All I know is, that before all this happened, you looked at Kurt like he was your whole world," he said, looking at Blaine with a fond smile. Blaine looked surprised but didn't speak.

"Now I'm no genius, but it didn't take one to recognise that you were smitten with him, and he was smitten with you. You made him happier than I had ever seen him and it looked like the feeling was mutual. And that doesn't just go away overnight. If you still love him -"

"Oh god, I do Mr Hummel! SO much! You don't even know!" Blaine exclaimed desperately "I thought I was losing him and I made the biggest mistake of my life-"

"Ok! OK! Stop, Blaine!" Burt said, holding his hands up again and motioning with them in a calming manner to pacify the distraught teenager. "I said I didn't want details." Blaine nodded and frowned, looking down at his hands that he didn't realise he had been wringing.

"All I'm saying," Burt continued, "is that if you two had something special, and you want it back, then you have to fight for it. Maybe it'll work out, maybe it won't. That's life kid. Sometimes things can't be repaired however much you want them to be. But it's worth a shot. I just want Kurt to be happy again, and if you really are the one that is supposed to make that happen, then I should show a bit of encouragement." He reached out to squeeze Blaine's shoulder and ducked his head down to catch his eyes. Blaine looked at him.

"If you still love my son, then you'd better go out there and make damn sure he knows it!" He patted Blaine on the back of the head.

"But I'm warning you kid, it's gonna take a lot of time and patience. Building bridges is hard." He looked at Blaine solemnly. Then he smiled at him slightly.

"And, if you know Kurt, and we both do," Burt chuckled, thinking about his son "when you finally try and get him back, it's gonna have to be some big production." He squeezed Blaine's shoulder again. "Ok, time for me to get Harvey back for his tea, and me for mine." He gave Blaine a small smile, and turned. Blaine looked down at Harvey, who had been sitting patiently, and saw the dog looking at him with what seemed like smiling eyes this time, before trotting off after Burt.

"Thank you Mr Hummel. Bye Harvey!" He smiled after them, then turned himself to head for home.

"Oh Blaine?"

Blaine turned to see Burt looking over his shoulder at him.

"Hurt him again, and you'll find out Kurt wasn't joking about that shotgun."

Blaine swallowed nervously, but then just about heard Burt muttering to the dog.

"Now I'm a gay relationship counsellor? How did this happen to me Harv?"

Blaine smiled and started walking. He was going to do this; he was gonna show Kurt how much he cared, how much he meant to him and that he was worthy of Kurt's love in return.


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2**

Blaine realised early on in his plans for trying to get Kurt back that he would have to try to befriend him again first. Yes Kurt had been Blaine's boyfriend, but they had started out as friends - best friends - and he would have to start there. Exactly how he was going to do that was the hard part. How do you go from having somebody love you to getting them to even LIKE you again?

So he tried to think of things that maybe Kurt had liked about him to start with. That was hard, as, confident and self-assured as he used to be, Blaine thought that it was arrogant and inappropriate to try and think of his own good points at the moment.

So he changed tack. He started to think of things that they had liked to do together, things that had made them laugh, memories. Maybe he could ask if Kurt would consider the possibility of trying to be friends again. But then Kurt had asked him to stop calling him. And the "Please" had been the worst part.

He hadn't said he never wanted to speak to him again though. He didn't say don't "contact me any more" did he? Blaine knew he was clutching at straws but he had to open some line of communication or he would never reconcile with Kurt. Asking his friends to pass on messages wasn't fair to them; he couldn't involve anyone else when he had been the one to screw up to start with. Plus it was too "high school" - you know "My friend says he likes you," it was ridiculous.

So he decided he would write to him. And he wouldn't write how sorry he was and try to explain why he had done what he'd done; Kurt had made it clear that he didn't want to hear that. So he would send him nice letters with memories of when they were in the Warblers, to try and remind him what it had been like in the beginning. That's where he needed to start. At the beginning.

So he sat down and started to write.

* * *

Rachel had a feeling she knew who the letter was from. She peeked her head round into Kurt's "bedroom" and cleared her throat.

"Kurt?" No reply. He was facing away from her but she knew he was awake. She'd heard the opening and closing of a drawer shortly beforehand.

"Kurt, I've got a letter for you." She walked around the bed and crouched down next to him. He finally looked at her and she could see he'd been crying. Her heart broke for him as he'd been doing a little better lately; something must've happened to set him back, and now she wished she hadn't mentioned the letter.

"You know what, I'm sure it's not important. You can look at it later." Rachel stroked his arm and went to get up.

"Just leave it on the top there, Rachel." She stopped to look at Kurt but his eyes were downcast again. She left the letter on top of his chest of drawers and patted it with her hand. Then she smiled sympathetically at Kurt and left.

Kurt stayed motionless for a couple of minutes, lost in his own little world, which was pretty damn depressing at the moment. Eventually his eyes travelled to the envelope and after a few more moments, he sat up and picked it up. It was from Blaine. He would know that handwriting anywhere; he always thought it suited his personality somehow. It kind of had that outgoing untidiness about it. Kurt wasn't sure that even made sense. He felt a lump in his throat, and put the envelope back on the chest. He lay back down but never took his eyes off it, and after a while he couldn't take it any more. He sat up and snatched it off the side, ripping it open before he could change his mind.

Expecting a long rambling letter with Blaine trying to justify what he had done, he was surprised to find one piece of writing paper and a photo. The photo was of all the Warblers in coats and hats, in Dalton's grounds. There was just a short message on the paper:

___Remember when Jeff spent 3 hours looking for his scarf and accusing all the boys of stealing it, before he realised he had put it on the snowman? And when Nick put snow down Thad's neck and he tried to get three layers off all at the same time and got himself stuck so he was freezing and swearing at us all?_

Kurt looked at it in confusion. What the hell was this?! Did Blaine not get that things weren't alright with them and he couldn't just send him cute little messages. Blaine had broken his heart! He couldn't just send him little reminders of their friendship.

And then it hit him. Blaine had been his friend before anything else, and now they didn't even have that. His eyes began to tear and he wiped them, huffed and sat up straight, then stalked out into the living area, right past Rachel, who attempted to speak to him, straight to the bin, where he deposited the note.

"And if there are any more like that, that's where they can go." he said to Rachel as he went back to his "room".

Kurt lay back down on his bed, but not before putting the Warbler photo into his drawer. Right on top of the one of himself and Blaine that he had been looking at shortly before Rachel came in.

* * *

When Blaine had sat down to write the letter, he realised that everything he tried to write came down to how they used to be friends, and then boyfriends, and how much he missed Kurt and wanted him back.

So instead, he kept it short and sweet so it wasn't too much. He knew it might not work, but he didn't know what else to do, so trying to remind Kurt about the good times was what he did.

Every day.

He sent Kurt a little letter every day for two weeks, trying to enclose a little memento of their friendship with each one.

* * *

When Rachel realised the letters were still coming, she stopped sorting through the post. She just left it on the table like she hadn't had time to look so that Kurt would have to do it. She was a little dismayed to see the second letter in the bin, unopened, as Kurt had proclaimed he was going to do. She knew how much Blaine had hurt Kurt, and she wasn't condoning his behaviour, but she could see that Blaine didn't want to give up on Kurt, and she knew how much Kurt still loved Blaine, though he was trying not to.

She considered rescuing the letter before she deposited the remains of her very runny pasta sauce into the bin, but a small smile appeared on her face when she realised it was gone.

Two days later, Rachel walked into the apartment to see Kurt reading a note. He didn't notice her come in as he was sitting with his back to her and listening to his iPod. As she walked over to him, she could hear Take Me or Leave Me faintly from his earphones and saw what looked like a ticket stub for RENT on the table. She stepped back a bit and said loudly "Hey Kurt, what you doing?"

Kurt jumped and tried to cover the note and the ticket.

"Nothin'," he said. "Just listening to the RENT soundtrack." He smiled, but Rachel could tell it was forced.

"Oookay," she said as she removed her coat and hung it up. "What's for dinner?"

Kurt turned back to the table. He smiled slightly at the ticket stub. It had been from the time Blaine got them tickets to see the musical locally. It was accompanied by a note saying:

___Do you remember when we went to see RENT and I offered that crying girl next to us a tissue and it had gum in it? I was mortified but you laughed so hard, but had to be quiet ,and those people behind us thought you were inconsolable because your shoulders were shaking?_

Kurt did remember, and it brought a small smile to his face. That was one of Blaine's less dapper moments. His smile faded as he thought of another time that Blaine had been less than gentlemanly. He tidied away the note and ticket stub, but not in the bin. In his drawer with the others.

* * *

Blaine had been writing the notes for three weeks and he was hoping he might have heard something back from Kurt by now, even if he just told him to stop. What if Kurt hadn't read the notes at all? Blaine was feeling desperate, and considering booking a flight to New York, so he could see Kurt face to face and find out once and for all if there was any hope. He logged onto the website he had used last time to book his flight, before realising that this time he was going to need somewhere to stay too. His shoulders slumped, and he was just using the backspace key in his search box when his phone beeped.

He picked it up, expecting someone from Glee or some Class President query, when he saw it was from Kurt. His hands were shaking as he opened it.

___Hey. Just wanted to say I'm coming home for Thanksgiving, so you don't get a shock if we happen to see each other._

It beeped again.

___Oh and I got your letters._

Blaine stared at his phone, wondering if that was good or bad. He was about to text back and ask, when his phone beeped for a third time.

___Thanks._

Blaine didn't know what to make of it, or what to do. Did he text back? There wasn't any question to answer, but it would be rude not to acknowledge it wouldn't it?

He finally settled on a short reply.

___Ok. Thanks. Take care Kurt._

It felt weird, such a short reply, especially with no kiss on the end, but it didn't sound like Kurt was open to much else at the moment.

But, he also didn't say he hated the letters. That was progress? Right?

Blaine absentmindedly surfed the internet for a while, no longer concerned with an impulsive trip to New York. He ended up on YouTube and found a really cute video of baby pandas trying to escape from a playpen that he knew Kurt would love. He felt dejected as he realised that he couldn't just show Kurt this stuff anymore. Or could he?

Blaine sent Kurt a text:

___Check your e-mail_

* * *

Kurt was surprised to get another text from Blaine. He felt a little apprehensive about checking his e-mail; it had taken a while to get used to the idea of the notes, and Kurt was worried that maybe this was going to be some huge long apology that would be quicker to type than write. He wasn't ready for that.

He was pleasantly surprised to open an e-mail from Blaine entitled "Thought this would brighten your day." to find a link to a YouTube video of some adorable baby pandas that had been rescued from an earthquake in China. He smiled, and his first thought was _he knows me so well._ He shook his head sadly, then clicked for the video to play again.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in the choir room, watching everybody making their way out but not really seeing them. Someone had mentioned doing a MeatLoaf song, which had then led to mention of Paradise By The Dashboard Light and reminiscing about Nationals. That made him think about Kurt.

Finn stopped Sam outside the choir room door.

"Hey man, he ok?" he said, pointing in at Blaine, who hadn't moved and was sat with his hands in his lap, staring into space.

Sam turned to look at Blaine and sighed. "I've tried everything, but he won't snap out of it. It's been weeks, dude. Guess that's what guilt does to you, huh?" He slapped Finn on the shoulder and walked away down the corridor.

Finn walked back into the choir room, shoulders hunched and hands jammed in his jeans pockets.

"Blaine?"

Blaine jumped a bit and looked up at the person addressing him. He was surprised to see it was Finn; things had been a little cool between them since New York, not that it was any wonder really.

"Hey, Finn, what's up?" he said, somewhat apprehensively.

Finn frowned, looking like he was having an internal battle with himself before he took his hands out of his pockets and sat down next to Blaine.

"Look man, I'm not happy about what you did to Kurt-"

"Please Finn," Blaine interrupted, hanging his head "I don't need a lecture. Nobody could make me feel any worse than I already do -"

"Let me finish," Finn cut in, "I'm not happy about what you did to Kurt, BUT, I can see how badly you're hurting. I see you've been crazy miserable the past few weeks. I don't know if I should tell you this..." he looked down and shook his head. "I spoke to Kurt last night, and.."

Blaine looked up hopefully.

"Don't get too excited dude, he just asked how you were."

Blaine couldn't help it, his heart started racing. This was a good thing, right? Kurt cared enough to ask about him. Unless he just wanted to make sure Blaine was the wreck he deserved to be after what he did.

"What did you say?"

"The truth. That you look sad as hell."

"Did he sound glad?"

"What? No!" Finn screwed his face up in disbelief, and stood up. "Kurt's not like that! You know what - he sounded sad. Because he cares about people, he cares about YOU! If anyone should be wallowing in self-pity it's Kurt, not you! I wish I hadn't bothered to tell you," he muttered before he turned to leave.

"Finn! Please, look, I didn't mean it like that! Please stop!" Blaine pleaded.

Finn looked over his shoulder at him.

"I meant that I wouldn't have blamed him if he was glad I was miserable Finn. I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I did. I love him so much." Tears began to stream down Blaine's face.

Finn sighed and turned to look at Blaine properly. "Well, it's not me you should be telling."

"I know Finn. I'm working on it. But I have to take it slow."

Finn nodded and walked away.

* * *

When Blaine got home, he logged straight onto his laptop. He opened his e-mail and clicked on "New message". He began to type, then hit the backspace button, then tried again. Frustrated, he slammed down the lid of his laptop and put his hands on his head, then ran them down over his face. He put his laptop beside him on the bed and got up and paced the room.

Truth is, he didn't know what to do next. He had written Kurt letters and sent him links to cute little videos, but all he had in reply was a couple of text messages that he wasn't really sure how to interpret. And Finn telling him Kurt had asked how he was. He said Kurt sounded sad for him. For all he knew, Kurt pitied him. Yeah, he probably thought he was pathetic.

Blaine went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He dried it with a towel, then braced his arms on the sink and looked in the mirror.

"Come on Blaine, you gotta snap out of this!" he scolded himself before turning off the light and going back to his room. He lay down on his bed with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before climbing under the covers and switching off his bedside light. He rolled on his side and reached out his hand to smooth over the other side of the bed, the side Kurt liked to sleep on, on the odd occasion when he had been able to stay over. Although they inevitably ended up snuggled in each other's arms right in the middle. His stomach clenched and he felt his eyes filling up again. _For god's sake! _He just couldn't keep his emotions in check lately. He'd never been much of a crier before. But then, he'd never felt emotional pain like this before.

He needed Kurt back. He needed a new plan.

* * *

Kurt would have to say he was a little disappointed when he didn't get a cute e-mail from Blaine that night. He'd grown accustomed to the little videos and fashion articles; granted he'd seen most of those due to his job, but he appreciated the sentiment, and he did laugh at the photo Blaine had taken on his phone of someone in the Lima Mall wearing an absolutely hideous ensemble, with the caption _"You would have had to have gone and said something, wouldn't you?"_ But tonight nothing. And Kurt would have to admit he checked his inbox a few times. Was Blaine giving up? It was probably best if he did. Then they could both move on, right? So why did it give Kurt a lump in his throat?

Sighing, he shut down his laptop and finished the last of his packing for his trip to Ohio for Thanksgiving. He was leaving tomorrow night, straight after work. It was going to be a late one as they had to get everything ready for the column before everyone left for the holidays, but Isabelle knew he had to leave by 9pm to catch his flight. The people staying in New York would have to finish off.

Kurt suddenly remembered a particular scarf he wanted to take with him and retrieved it from his drawer. He closed it, but lingered, and opened the drawer above. He looked in at the picture of him and Blaine, and ran his finger over Blaine's face. Why did he still love him so much?

He closed his eyes, then the drawer. He lifted his head, rolled his neck and shoulders slightly, exhaled and opened his eyes, then went over to pack the scarf in his suitcase. The scarf Blaine bought him as part of his birthday present. He ran his fingers gently over the soft pale blue material and put it in his bag before zipping it up.

Kurt crawled into bed and turned off his light. Tomorrow night he would get to see his family. Everything would feel better then, he was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter 3**

The next day at school, Blaine was walking along the corridor to his maths class with Tina. He was lost in thought, as was the norm these days. Tina looked at him worriedly.

"So, Blaine, what're you doing for Thanksgiving?" Tina asked cheerfully.

"Oh not much, the usual dinner with the folks tomorrow and then just enjoy having a few days off I guess." As if he could enjoy anything at the moment. He forced a smile onto his face. "How about you?"

"Oh yeah, having a fabulous dinner with all the family tomorrow and then I'm getting up at the crack of dawn to go Black Friday shopping with-" Tina eyes widened as she realised her mistake too late. She winced, and glanced at Blaine, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"With?" Blaine enquired before it dawned on him. "Oh, with Kurt." He didn't need to phrase it as a question.

"Yeah. Sorry Blaine."

He smiled at her sadly. "Hey, there's no need to apologise. It's not your fault I screwed up." Then he gave her a more genuine smile. "I hope you have a great day, he'll be sure to give you even better advice now that he's in the thick of the New York fashion scene."

Tina smiled back. "Yeah, he's gonna tell me all the latest trends, hot off the press!" She studied Blaine's face for a second and then reached up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Tina." As she walked away, Blaine smiled to himself. He was luckier than he realised; although he had been at McKinley for a year, most of New Directions had been Kurt's friends before his, and somehow after what he'd done they still accepted him. Sure, he'd had a few variations on Artie's "What you did to Kurt - not cool" when it had first happened, but for all their fierce loyalty, they were also a pretty forgiving bunch. But there was only one person he really wanted to forgive him, and he still didn't know how - if it was even possible - to make that happen.

The bell rang and he realised he was going to be late for maths.

* * *

Burt craned his neck to try and spot his son over all the other passengers making their way through arrivals. He couldn't wait to see Kurt - he'd missed him like crazy; two months had seemed like an eternity. Eventually he saw him, shooting a glare at a woman who had jostled him while flailing her arms and screeching in some sort of crazed reunion with what must be her family. When said glare was completely lost on her, Kurt rolled his eyes and smoothed out his clothes before thrusting his chin in the air and striding ahead, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"That's my boy" said Burt with a chuckle.

As Kurt noticed his father, a broad smile crossed his face and he picked up his already quite speedy pace. As he neared, Burt held out his arms for a long overdue hug, which Kurt gladly accepted.

"It's good to see you kid," Burt said with a small sigh, squeezing Kurt a little tighter.

"You too Dad," Kurt replied, and he couldn't have been more sincere. After the last few weeks he really needed some family time.

The two parted, and Burt looked over his son and smiled.

"New York looks to have been good to you! What's this you're wearing? The latest... er, clothes? Fashions? Ah you know what, I won't pretend to try and know any of the lingo." Burt waved his hand and took Kurt's suitcase from him.

"I think maybe you mean collection Dad? Well, whatever you meant, no. I had this before I left - you've seen it a hundred times before! I don't think Ohio is ready for me to be wearing the hottest new lines from New York. Even if I do make them look fabulous..."

Kurt smirked at his dad, who squeezed his shoulder and shook his head with a laugh. "I'm sure you do, kid. I'm sure you do. Come on, let's get you home. I have a couple of people who can't wait to see you!" He set off in the direction of the parking lot, leaving Kurt standing for a moment.

For a second, Kurt thought of Blaine when he imagined the Hudson-Hummel family reunion. He had always thought Blaine would be there waiting for him, if he hadn't insisted on coming to the airport that is. His smile faded, and he sighed, before jogging off to catch up to Burt.

When they reached the car, and Burt had commented on the size of Kurt's suitcase ("You're only staying a few days!" was met by a raised eyebrow that said "Have you met me?"), they got in and set off back to Lima. Burt started filling Kurt in on all that had been going on at the tyre shop and in his political meetings, but noticed that his son seemed to be in his own little world, watching the suburbs fly by without really seeing them. Burt glanced over a few times before sighing and trying to figure out how to bring up the fact that his son looked miserable.

"So how is New York really treating you kid? You look tired. I hope they're not overworking you at that place."

"No, it's fine Dad. It is hard work but it's great - I'm learning a lot and my colleagues are lovely. And I have a chance to work my way up and really make something of myself." Kurt smiled at his father, but he didn't have that look that Burt knew meant he was really excited about something.

"So why do you look so glum?" Burt pulled up outside their house, switched off the engine and took off his seatbelt, but made no attempt to get out of the car. He turned to look at Kurt, waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one, he added "Does this have anything to do with Blaine?"

Kurt's head shot up. "Well that was very to the point Dad!"

"I'm right though aren't I? Look Kurt, I saw him. I saw Blaine, and I have to say he looked terrible. Walking down the street crying. He's not in a good way."

"Well whose fault is that?!" Kurt shouted. "I can't believe you feel sorry for him Dad!" He looked hurt.

"I just don't think you know how much he's hurting Kurt, you didn't see him."

"Are you taking his side?" Kurt asked in disbelief, tears welling in his eyes.

"No! I'm just saying that he said he made a huge mistake and he was devastated. And you're clearly unhappy, maybe you could give it another go?" Burt said gently. He wasn't quite prepared for Kurt's reaction.

"Another go?! HE CHEATED ON ME!" Kurt yelled, tears escaping down his cheeks.

"What?" Burt frowned in confusion. "But you told me Blaine couldn't handle the long distance thing..."

"Well clearly he couldn't. THAT'S why he cheated on me!" Kurt looked exasperated, then defeated as his shoulders slumped and he looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't know it was that serious." Burt sighed, then a thought dawned on him. "No wonder he looked petrified when he saw me. And I had to make the shotgun joke huh?"

Kurt looked confused, but Burt waved it off. Realisation struck for a second time when he thought of the advice he had given Blaine regarding getting Kurt back. He winced and decided maybe he wouldn't tell his heartbroken son that part.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's humiliating Dad."

"Well I'm sorry son. I hate to see you so upset. Anyway, it's between you and Blaine, no-one else. But, I am going to say this. He DID look devastated. If the two of you are so miserable apart, then maybe it would be worth trying to work through it to see if you can make each other happy again. Might work, might not. I'm just sayin'." He turned to open the car door, when Kurt spoke.

"Thanks."

"I'm always here for you kiddo. Just remember that. Just because you live hundreds of miles away in a big, fancy city-that-never-sleeps, doesn't mean your old man's not there for ya."

"I've missed you Dad." Kurt leant across to give Burt a hug, which his father gladly reciprocated, even pulling Kurt tighter when he tried to pull away.

"I've missed you too Kurt. Now come on, we gotta get all your stuff inside. That in itself could take a while." Kurt rolled his eyes, wiped away his tears and opened his door.

"I wonder how much I could charge per hour for this advice stuff?" Burt muttered to himself.

"Kurt!" Finn was at the front door, shouting to his stepbrother with a mouthful of what seemed to be bagel smothered in cream cheese, if what he was waving in his other hand was anything to go by. "It's so good to see you man!"

"You too Finn, but watch the coat with that bagel or you can pay for the dry cleaning!" Kurt exclaimed as he was enveloped in a bear hug, and pretty much dragged inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has read, followed or favourited my story, and to my reviewer! It's certainly spurred me on to write some more :)**

******I haven't even actually run this chapter by any of my friends, so hopefully it's ok...**

******I have changed the rating from K+ to T just in case, as I'm new to this and wouldn't want to offend anyone with any content. It won't go any higher than that.**

******Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that is recognisable from Glee.**

* * *

******Chapter 4**

Thanksgiving was a welcome distraction for both boys.

Kurt was glad to have his family around him (and friend, seeing as Sam hadn't gone home for the holiday this year); his dad yelling at the game on the tv; Sam doing his many impressions and Finn guessing nearly all of them wrong; Carole being her usual caring, affectionate self to Kurt - one sympathetic look was all it took for Kurt to know that she knew, she understood, and she was there if he needed her. In contrast, she scolded Finn for leaving his dirty underwear on the bathroom floor and slapped his hand away from the food for Thanksgiving dinner. Kurt chuckled at how nothing had really changed in the Hummel-Hudson household since he had gone to New York.

Finn was the only one who was a little different; obviously he had been through his own stuff with Rachel and was trying to carve out a new life for himself back here in Ohio, but the difference was more the way he acted with Kurt. He was awkward (well more so than usual), and Kurt suspected it had something to do with the Blaine situation, as Finn kept looking like he was about to say something and then thought better of it. Once, he came into Kurt's room and stood there for a few moments, looking a bit nervous. Kurt had been reading, so pretended not to notice until eventually Finn spoke up.

"Hey, Kurt?" he said timidly.

"Oh hey Finn, what's up?" Kurt replied.

"Erm.." Finn looked down at the floor as if he was hoping it might swallow him up.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out Finn."

Finn shook his head slightly and looked up. "Erm I was just wondering if you wanted a drink? I'm getting one."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No thanks. Dinner will be ready soon anyway, I'll have one with that." He looked at the clock. "Speaking of which, I should go and help Carole with the final preparations." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and paused. "Is everything ok Finn? You look like you have something on your mind."

"No, I'm fine!" Finn said hurriedly. "Just thirsty. I think I'll go get that drink." he said, gesturing in the direction of the stairs, before making his escape.

Kurt just shook his head and smiled and put his book on the bedside table. He'd get it out of Finn eventually; his stepbrother would work himself up until he couldn't contain it anymore and exploded. He pulled on his boots and went downstairs to help with dinner.

Dinner was just as it had been every year since the Hudsons and the Hummels had become one family; full of chatter and laughter and Finn being told off for speaking with his mouth full. And Kurt loved every minute of it.

* * *

Blaine's Thanksgiving was as pleasant as it could be considering it was just him and his parents. Cooper couldn't make it this year, as he had a "big audition". The Andersons weren't all that big on Thanksgiving; they had the dinner, but it was a lot like any other family meal just on a bit grander scale.

Blaine had had his first taste of a real Thanksgiving ___celebration_ at the Hummel Hudson household the year before. They had a HUGE dinner and played games and generally had fun, often at Finn's expense but he took it good-naturedly. Blaine felt a little tug in his stomach when he thought of Burt putting his arm round him when he thanked them for their hospitality, and telling him he was welcome any time, and certainly for Thanksgivings in the future. Blaine genuinely really liked Burt and used to tell himself _that's good, as he'll be your father-in-law someday._ He had really thought he and Kurt would last the distance - no pun intended. How had it come to this?

Blaine must have looked really glum as his dad suddenly spoke, breaking through his thoughts.

"You ok son?"

Blaine looked up to see his dad looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad. Just didn't sleep too well last night. May I be excused? I have a ton of homework to do and I'd like to get it out of the way so I can enjoy the weekend. I'm meant to be hanging out with the New Directions guys tomorrow. Thankfully I got out of Black Friday shopping with the girls this year."

"I don't blame you! I remember you looked exhausted when you came in last year. I think you just about mumbled a few words of complaint about blisters before you trudged upstairs and we didn't see you until the next morning." Mr Anderson chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I passed out on my bed as soon as I got up to my room. That was 8 hours of extreme shopping!" Blaine pushed his chair back and stood. "Right well, this homework won't do itself. Oh! Sorry Mom, did you want some help clearing up?"

"No honey, I'll be fine," said Mrs Anderson, "you go and get some of that homework done, you look like you need an early night." She stood from the table and walked over to Blaine, kissing him on the head.

Blaine smiled and headed up to his room. He did try to study, but his mind kept drifting. To Kurt, not surprisingly. And the fact that he would now be in the same state as Blaine. Two towns away. So close, yet emotionally so far. Blaine sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

He still wasn't sleeping well, but he was exhausted so he decided to get ready for bed and try to get some sleep for the New Directions' "Man Friday" as Sam had dubbed it. He thought it was a clever play on words. The other guys weren't so sure. Sam said it was just that they were uneducated and had clearly never read The Swiss Family Robinson. The other boys shook their heads and rolled their eyes while Blaine explained that Sam had the wrong Robinson. When Blaine told him it was Crusoe, Sam said that he had it wrong and that "It was definitely Tom ___Hanks_ that played that stranded guy, not Tom ___Cruise, _and besides, we're talking books not movies, dude." Blaine had given up, and the moniker for the day had stuck. Blaine had to admit he had chuckled a little when Sam had nudged him with a grin and said he bet Blaine wished all Fridays were Man Fridays.

But Blaine just wanted one man every day of the week. Sighing again, he got into bed and lay on his side with one hand underneath his pillow. He kinda liked the way that his hand went numb from the weight of his head. He wished it was possible to numb his mind. He told himself to snap out of it and look forward to whatever crazy antics Finn and Sam had lined up for them the next day. He smiled when he thought of poor Carole and what she must have to put up with having those two living under her roof. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kurt was knocking on Tina's door at 5am the next morning, and she immediately opened it, shrieking excitedly before she realised she may have been a little loud for that time of morning.

Sugar had no such qualms when they picked her up ten minutes later, though to be fair, it would probably only be the dogs in the neighbourhood that would be awoken from their slumber from her high pitched squeals.

While they were queueing outside Lima Mall's biggest department store, Kurt was glad to have enthusiastic company for his Black Friday shopping trip, but he couldn't help thinking of the previous year.

___Blaine had been complaining non-stop about the "ungodly" hour at which they had had to get up. Kurt had huffed in annoyance._

"___Blaine, as neither of us are religious, technically all hours could be classed as ungodly. You won't be complaining when you have that teal and silver bow tie you've had your eye on half off."_

___Blaine had of course known Kurt was referring to the price reduction, but apparently couldn't resist whispering in his ear, "If I was still at home I could have had all my clothes half off, and had another couple of hours in bed. With you."_

___He leaned back and smirked at Kurt, causing him to blush bright red, which did not go unnoticed by the girls, who teased him mercilessly for the next half an hour about how he shouldn't be embarrassed about his hot boyfriend whispering sweet nothings in his ear. At least Blaine had stopped complaining for a bit while he laughed at his boyfriend's mortified expression._

"Kurt? KURT!" Tina clicked her fingers in front of Kurt's face as he came out of his daydream and back to the present. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" Kurt smiled.

Tina frowned at him slightly, concerned for her friend, but when he looked at her intently, waiting for her to speak, she carried on.

"I was just saying, I've had my eye on this really cute little skirt – it's black with electric blue detailing down the sides..."

Kurt started to drift off again, but this time he imagined Blaine whispering suggestive comments in someone else's ear... He shuddered, and, trying to get back into the conversation, quickly interrupted Tina in slightly too loud and too high a voice with "Oh, like your hair used to be!"

Tina stopped mid-sentence and looked confused. "Er well I didn't wear half inch buttons in my hair but.. kinda, I guess... Kurt, are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course!" Kurt replied, a little too brightly. "I think maybe I need a coffee after this store though."

"Oh well, I totally know where to go," Sugar piped up, "There is a little place around the corner and this hot guy who works there is SO into me. I bet I could get all our coffees for free!"

Tina and Kurt looked a little apprehensive, as that was sounding like a potentially very embarrassing situation, but they nodded anyway.

Eventually they got into the store and Kurt went into fashion advisor mode, picking out items that would accentuate each girl's best features, and accessories that would finish off the look. He fought a losing battle with Sugar over the best pair of earrings to go with an elegant new dress; he suggested some simple but classy long crystal set earrings, but Sugar insisted on large leopard skin patterned hoops as she said it would really make the outfit "pop". Kurt gave in with gritted teeth; he wouldn't mind, but it wasn't like she didn't have the money!

Many bargains later, the need for a caffeine fix called and Tina and Kurt reluctantly followed Sugar to the place she was talking about earlier. As they approached, Tina and Kurt saw a young man look up, his expression changing to one of terror, before he hurriedly whispered something to his colleague and ran off down the mall. Sugar turned round just in time to see him disappear out of sight.

"Oh! Crap, we just missed him. He was the one running off down there. Guess he must've been chasing a thief or something." She turned round and grinned at them, clasping her hands together and squealing slightly. "My little hottie's a hero!"

Kurt and Tina exchanged a glance before turning back to Sugar and nodding their heads in agreement.

* * *

Blaine had enjoyed his day of video game tournaments (though not usually his thing, he had a bit of a natural aptitude for it apparently) and bowling, even if it had ended in watching Finn and Sam nearly making themselves sick whilst trying to see who could demolish 5 slices of pizza the fastest. He thought back to Carole again and couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her.

However, as he walked through Lima Mall on the Saturday after Thanksgiving, on a mission to get a birthday present for his mom, he saw something that stopped him in his tracks.

Kurt.

He appeared to be returning an item to the store. Blaine's body went from one extreme to the other; from barely being able to breathe, let alone move from where he was rooted to the spot, to his feet suddenly moving very quickly to approach Kurt before his mind had any chance to stop him.

However, as he got closer, Blaine saw that the exchange between Kurt and the unfortunately very attractive sales assistant was more than just that of a consumer nature. Blaine stopped in the entrance to the shop and watched the pair. The cashier was looking at Kurt intently as he explained the problem, then he gestured to Kurt to follow him as he walked out from behind the counter and over to find him another of the same item to exchange. He then stood very close to Kurt, gesturing to his clothing and touching his arm gently as if feeling the fabric. Blaine narrowed his eyes at the young man. He was clearly flirting with Kurt, complimenting him and smiling at him; Blaine thought he even saw him wink. But what really hurt was Kurt's reaction; he seemed to be enjoying the attention and even... was he flirting back?

Blaine felt absolutely crushed. Then he berated himself for feeling that way; he didn't deserve to after what he'd done. He was the one that ruined everything, he was the one that lost Kurt. And now Kurt was moving on.

Blaine bowed his head sadly and walked away.

* * *

"So, do you think I could get your number?"

Kurt had snuck a quick glance round in time to see Blaine walking away dejectedly, before turning his attention back to the young store clerk, with an "Um, sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if I could get your number? Or we could go for a coffee? I have a break in 10 minutes," said Richie, apparently, unless he was wearing someone else's name badge.

"Er no, I'm sorry, I can't." Kurt said, turning around to look at the small figure disappearing into the crowd. He sighed sadly, never taking his eyes off the spot where Blaine had been standing.

"You see, I'm actually...I'm taken."


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: I finally have a new chapter up! Sorry for the delay, I had to wrangle with this one a bit. I know it's short, but I am working on the next one at the moment.**

******I would like to say thanks to my good friend Anywonder, who cast a discerning eye over it and by rewording a couple of sentences, enabled me to get this chapter out of my convoluted mind, so it didn't rattle around for a couple of days more.**

******Thanks to all of you who have read/followed/favourited/reviewed (delete as appropriate). Thank you to my guest reviewer who I wasn't able to PM to thank personally - you're very kind :)**

******Hope you like it...**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything related to it.**

******Chapter 5**

As Kurt made his way back to his dad's car in the mall parking lot, he thought about the hurt on Blaine's face and he felt awful. He had seen Blaine approaching him, and taken advantage of the store clerk's apparent flirting in an attempt to make him jealous. He had wanted to hurt him. Now he just felt ashamed of himself.

Yeah, some would say that Blaine deserved it, as what he did to Kurt was shitty, but deliberately trying to hurt someone was not Kurt's style (unless it was a self-preservation/defence mechanism against bullies in which case it was totally justified).

Kurt would also have to admit that he was a little moved by the effort Blaine had been putting in; how he hadn't tried to pressure him since he asked him to stop calling, just sent him cute little notes and e-mails. After a little internal battle, Kurt decided there was only one course of action.

* * *

Blaine got home to find the house in darkness; his parents had gone away for the weekend. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing to have the house to himself; his mom would have noticed in an instant that something was wrong, and he wouldn't have been able to stand the fussing, and likely shut himself away in his room. As he closed the front door behind him however, and stood in the hallway, motionless for a moment in the pitch black and silence, the loneliness was overwhelming.

Blaine switched on a couple of lights, dropped his keys in a bowl on the hall table and trudged up the stairs. He sat down on his bed heavily, looking down at his fingers intertwined in his lap. Unable to cope with the silence, he picked up his remote from his bedside table and turned on the TV. As he tried desperately to let it distract him, his thoughts rebelled.

He had dreamt up many scenarios for how he was going to get Kurt back, but had never entertained the possibility that he wouldn't have time to implement them before someone else turned Kurt's head.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't considered that maybe he and Kurt wouldn't ever get back together, but he had convinced himself that eventually they would at the very least be friends again. They would still get to spend time together, making more of an effort to cover the distance this time; they would still go shopping and Blaine would end up carrying most of Kurt's bags; they would watch movies together and have their ritual meeting for coffee every time a new issue of Vogue came out (although that would likely have to take place over Skype now instead of at their usual table at The Lima Bean, at least until Blaine moved to New York next year).

However, Blaine had never thought about the way he would feel when his "friend" found himself a new boyfriend; that was very naïve of him, considering that Kurt seemed to get ever more attractive and now lived in a city with a much greater population of openly gay men. Probably because he had never thought it could ever truly be over between them; there would always be that spark and bond that meant they would only ever need each other and neither would move on and find anyone else. Apparently his naivety knew no bounds, as he was trying to romanticise a friendship that may not even exist any more, let alone be that close.

Blaine realised he was kidding himself thinking he would ever be able to be "just friends" with Kurt. Maybe there was just no way for them to be in each other's lives in any capacity from now on.

How could he sit by and pretend to be supportive and happy for Kurt? When all he wanted to do was be the one to cuddle up to him with a bowl of popcorn for movie nights, wiping away his tears at the emotional scenes or listening to his adorable chuckle at the funny bits; watching him until he noticed Blaine's gaze and turned so that Blaine could look into his stunning blue eyes, Kurt's breath catching as he leant in to kiss him, gently at first, then with a little more passion...

How could he listen to Kurt tell him about a new guy that he'd met, and describe his dates and how serious things were getting? How could he get his head around Kurt moving on and being with someone else? Someone else would get to kiss him and hold him and...

Blaine wouldn't be Kurt's one and only any more.

Suddenly the gravitas of what he had done to Kurt really hit him full force for the first time. Sure he felt bad, really guilty - his conscience knew there was no excuse for cheating, regardless of the unhappiness that had driven him to it. But much of his sadness had been brought on by his own self-pity that Kurt wouldn't talk to him and he couldn't believe that he'd lost him.

What he should have thought about was not how ___he_ was feeling, but what he'd done to Kurt. Hell, he'd been angry with Kurt when he confessed to him, because he didn't think Kurt cared enough, but how would he have felt if Kurt had suddenly told him that there had been someone else? A lot like he was feeling now, and that was only after seeing Kurt flirting with some guy in a store. For poor Kurt, the boy who had been his first... well, everything, and the only boy he'd ever been intimate with, had turned up out of the blue one night and told him he "was with someone"...

As it all started to sink in, Blaine felt like the last little bit of his heart broke.

While he stared at the tv in a daze, tears were once again streaming down Blaine's face, but they weren't forced from his eyes by uncontrollable sobs; they just continually filled his eyes and spilled over, making little tracks down his cheeks. He just felt numb.

The doorbell rang, and for a minute it didn't even register in Blaine's fogged up mind. It rang a second time and he turned his head in the direction of the noise, wondering if he could just ignore it. When it rang a third time, he figured he should go and get it, dragging himself off his bed to his feet and making his way down to the front door, although he had no clue who it would be. Nobody he wanted to see; all he wanted was to curl up and try to sleep so he didn't have to think, but he didn't think slumber would be forthcoming tonight.

Blaine composed himself and wiped his eyes before opening the door and was completely blindsided by the sight of the person standing on his doorstep.

"Hi Blaine," said Kurt, a little nervously.

"Kurt!" exclaimed Blaine in shock, "What are you doing here?" Oh, sorry I didn't mean..erm.. it's not that I'm not glad to see you, but-

"Oh." Kurt said quietly. "Is this a bad time? Do you have... company?" His voice trailed off at no more than a whisper.

"No! Oh god no, Kurt!" Blaine's expression was one of horror when he realised what Kurt had thought. "Sorry, I was just a little surprised. Please, come in!" he said in a fluster, gesturing inside.

"No, thank you." Blaine's face fell. " I just wanted to ask if you wanted to meet me for a coffee tomorrow."

Blaine's head shot up. That was absolutely the last thing he expected to come out of Kurt's mouth. More something along the lines of ___"Stop stalking me at the mall, you creep – it's over."_ In his surprise, he realised he was just looking at Kurt with his mouth slightly open, and tried to get his confused brain into gear as quickly as possible to remedy the situation. "Erm, yeah of course, erm.. say, I don't know, er..10 o'clock, at The Lima Bean?"

"No!" Kurt said quickly. "Not there," he added quietly.

"Well how about the Starbucks at the Lima Mall then?"

"Ok." Kurt was very tense. "I'll see you there at 10 then." He smiled at little as he turned to walk away.

"I'll look forward to it!" Blaine blurted out, then chastised himself for being such an idiot, and sounding too enthusiastic in what was clearly an awkward situation. The stupid comment had even been accompanied momentarily by a big dopey grin, because ___Kurt had asked to have coffee with him!_ His brain quickly caught up with ___inappropriate behavior Blaine.._but it was just that second too late to stop Kurt catching sight of it.

Blaine couldn't quite decipher the look on Kurt's face at that moment. He didn't look irritated as Blaine might have suspected, more a little confused at the reaction and maybe... possibly... fond? Blaine frowned a little himself and tried not to read too much into the look considering he had gone through a tornado of emotions in the last hour or so; he didn't want to build his hopes on something he could easily have misread.

Kurt's more genuine smile that preceded his "Bye Blaine, I'll see you tomorrow," made that hope flicker just a little bit more in Blaine's chest.

As he watched him getting in the car, Blaine knew however hard it was, he needed to keep Kurt in his life any way he could.


	6. Chapter 6

******A/N: I am SO sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up - it was actually supposed to be longer but I wanted to get something posted so I already have some of what is now the next chapter written. ****____****Yeah, yeah, we've heard that before ********I hear you say but it's true ;)**

******This may seem like a bit of a filler chapter, and it is still a bit angsty, but I PROMISE that next chapter things will start to get a little better. Thanks again to all of you for reading, and thanks to my followers and reviewers (if there's any of you left after 2 weeks with no update. Sorry again)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you might recognise.**

******Chapter 6**

Kurt tried to hold it all together as he backed out of the driveway. He didn't know what he had been thinking going over to Blaine's and inviting him to coffee; he'd just felt so guilty for trying to make him jealous and hurt him that it was a knee-jerk reaction to try and make it up to him. Now he was dreading the next day.

What would they talk about? Actually, back up, how would Kurt even look Blaine in the eye? He was still so hurt and angry, but there was no way he could call Blaine and tell him he'd made a mistake and coffee was off. Especially not after the look on Blaine's face; that wide grin that Kurt loved so much... the effect that had on him had taken him by surprise. He didn't think a broken heart could beat that fast.

His mind was now racing at quite a pace too and he realised he wasn't likely to be sleeping much that night. What did Blaine think was going to happen? Would he think Kurt wanted to get back together? Had Kurt just given him false hope? Was he stringing him along?

Yes, he still loved Blaine – you don't get over someone that easily – but he didn't think he wanted to be in a relationship with him any more. How could he trust him?

However, he felt lost without the boy who was at the very least his best friend. He'd missed him terribly over the weeks since the break up.

They'd been through a lot together. Maybe they could get through this and be friends. Possibly...?

Kurt shook himself from his thoughts to concentrate on the road ahead – daydreaming whilst driving was not the best idea. There was no point in worrying about it; he would just have to wait and see what happened. Easy to tell himself, not so easy to listen to himself.

* * *

Blaine ran back up to his room and threw himself on his bed, this time in delight. Then he thought about the next day and scolded himself for being so naïve and getting his hopes up. What if Kurt had invited him out for coffee to ask him to leave him alone once and for all, or to talk about what had happened – that could easily end up with them leaving on less than friendly terms. Blaine really didn't want to lose Kurt altogether.

* * *

The next morning, both boys were more than a little nervous.

Kurt stood in front of his mirror, checking out his outfit. He didn't want to look like he was trying too hard (although a slight air of "look what you've thrown away" wouldn't ___necessarily_be a bad thing), but he didn't want Blaine to think he had let himself go either. He threw his hands in the air and growled in frustration, just about to run his fingers through his hair before he realised he'd already styled it and he didn't have the time to do that again.

Finn walked past at that moment.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Hey Finn, yeah sorry, I'm meeting Blaine for coffee and I don't know what to wear. It's driving me crazy!"

Finn's eyebrows shot up.

"Blaine? You're going for coffee with Blaine?"

"Yes, but it's no big deal," Kurt said hurriedly.

"Yeah, Kurt – this..." Finn said, gesturing to all the clothes strewn all over the bed, "really looks like it's 'no big deal'." Kurt rolled his eyes before throwing an exasperated glare at his stepbrother, who was really not helping.

"Ok, ok," Finn held his hands up defensively, "There's no need for 'The Look'!"

When Kurt sat down on his bed and threw himself backwards so he was lying spread eagled on top of his many discarded clothes, Finn knew the time for teasing was over.

"Seriously now, do you want to talk about it?"

"Honestly Finn there's not much to say, apart from in a moment of madness, brought on by a bit of guilt, I asked Blaine to meet me for coffee." Kurt sat up, and rolled his eyes again at Finn's confused expression. "You know what Finn, never mind. I should get ready anyway."

"No come on Kurt, I'm listening. I just don't get it. What guilt? I don't think you have anything to feel guilty for, man!"

"I saw him at the mall." Kurt fiddled with the sleeve of a McQueen shirt that was currently rumpled underneath his butt. He clearly wasn't thinking straight. "I was returning an item and the store clerk was flirting with me and when I saw Blaine, I took the opportunity to flirt back. He definitely saw me talking to the guy – he walked off looking miserable. I felt so bad, I drove to his house and asked him for coffee. Oh god, Finn, he looked so... hopeful. I'm such an idiot!" Kurt threw himself back on the bed again and covered his face with his hands.

Finn shifted uncomfortably. "Erm, Kurt, I might not have helped much."

Kurt parted his fingers to look at Finn. "Why? What do you mean?"

"Well I uh, kinda told him that you'd asked how he was that night on the phone.."

"Finn!" Now Kurt was on his feet and pacing the room. "Why would you do that? Now he's going to think I care -"

"Well you do! Otherwise you wouldn't have asked – you're not as subtle as you think, Kurt." Now Finn had that half-patronising, half-triumphant look that he got when he knew he'd made a point you couldn't argue with, and Kurt wanted to throw a boot at his stupid face.

"Look, I'm glad you're going for coffee with him. He really has been miserable these past few weeks – he's lost without you."

"Yeah, so everyone keeps telling me!"

"It's true, dude. You know I've got your back these days, but he's been walking around like someone burnt all his bow ties, banned hair gel AND cancelled his Vogue subscription. It was bad." Finn shook his head solemnly.

Kurt stopped still and looked at Finn in amused disbelief. "Vogue subscription? Really?"

"Yeah. Cancelled."

"No, I was amazed you knew a cancelled Vogue subscription would be so devastating for a gay man. Some things must have got into your brain by osmosis these last couple of years."

"Osmosis? I don't think I know them. Oh hang on... are they a gay band? Are they any good? You should totally play me some of their stuff, I would be cool with that -"

"Finn, stop. No they aren't a gay band, in fact I don't know if they are a band at all. That's not really what I was getting at."

"Well why were you going on about them then? Ah I see, you were trying to confuse me and change the subject huh? Well that stopped working a while ago. I'm onto you." Finn tapped his temple with his index finger which he then pointed at Kurt, looking at him with narrowed eyes. Kurt thought that maybe coffee with Blaine would be a welcome escape from the madness after all.

Kurt walked over to Finn and hauled him to his feet, before pushing him towards the door.

"Out now Finn, or I'll never make it to this coffee that you think is such a good idea."

"Ok, but I want to know all about it when you get back, bro."

"I promise I will tell you, if you really want to know." With one final push, Finn was out the door. Kurt watched him go back to his room and smiled fondly, before turning round to face the mess on his bed. His face fell as he looked at the shameful way he had treated his precious clothes. Alexander McQueen would be turning in his grave if he could see what Kurt had done.

Groaning, he walked over and armed himself with some coat hangers to try and sort the mess and redeem himself. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was 9.15am. As the nerves started to kick in again, he was suddenly grateful of something to busy himself with before it was time to leave.

* * *

Blaine changed his shirt and bow tie for about the fifth time, before deciding on wearing a smart sweater instead. It made him look more mature (and sexy, Kurt had once told him) and he figured if ever he needed a bit of maturity it was today. This could be his only opportunity to convince Kurt to give him another chance.

He made his way downstairs, where his parents were having breakfast.

"Hey honey," Mrs Anderson said, smiling. "Wow, someone looks handsome this morning! Where are you off to?"

"I'm meeting Kurt for coffee."

"Oh?" Mrs Anderson couldn't hide her surprise. "I didn't realise you two were back together."

"We're not." Blaine really didn't feel like explaining all this right now, especially as he didn't even know what was going on. "It's just as friends." He hoped.

His mom smiled sympathetically. He snuck a glance at his dad, who quickly averted his eyes and went back to reading his paper. Mr Anderson wasn't homophobic; he just found discussing his son's sexuality uncomfortable. He said as little on the matter as possible really, although he had always been pleasant to Kurt when he had visited.

Kurt. Oh god, what time was it? He nearly gave himself whiplash looking at the clock, only to discover it was 9.30. He had plenty of time, but was too nervous to hang around here and suffer a possible inquisition from his mom (although it would be with the best of intentions), so he decided to make his way to the Starbucks in the Lima Mall.

Why had Kurt not wanted to go to the Lima Bean? Blaine thought familiarity would have eased the awkwardness, and it was the location of so many special moments for them; their relationship had practically blossomed in that place.

Oh. Was that it? Was that why Kurt didn't want to go there? He didn't want to be reminded...

A sense of dread started to build under the butterflies. Maybe this wouldn't be good after all.

* * *

As Kurt walked up to the coffee shop, he saw Blaine was waiting outside. Blaine hadn't seen him yet; he was staring off into space. With his blood pumping in his ears, everything somehow seemed sharper, and Kurt really took a moment to look at his former boyfriend as he approached. He looked tired and sad, but he was still extremely handsome and Kurt felt his heart speed even more.

At that moment, Blaine turned his head to look in Kurt's direction and they made eye contact. Kurt's rapidly beating heart felt like it stopped for a second, before setting off at record pace again. Blaine gave him a hesitant smile, but it was still full of affection. Then it was like he caught himself, and his eyes dimmed and Kurt was crudely reminded of the awkwardness between them. He averted his gaze.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Blaine." There was a pause in which neither boy could think of a single thing to say. Finally Kurt broke the silence.

"Sorry I was late, I had trouble finding a parking space. I guess everyone's Christmas shopping."

"Oh, no problem. Shall we go in?"

Kurt nodded, looking at the ground.

Blaine went to open the door, but stopped.

"So, erm.. how do we do this, Kurt?"

The fact that someone had referenced the tension seemed to make it dissipate a little somehow.

Kurt took a deep breath, and looked Blaine straight in the eye.

"I don't want to talk about.. what happened. I can't."

It was Blaine's turn to avert his gaze in shame.

"Ok."

"I just want us to try to... sit and chat as friends and see if we can cope with it. Deal?"

"Deal."

Blaine pulled open the door and gestured for Kurt to enter. As Kurt walked past him, Blaine could smell his cologne, and his heart clenched again.

When he had looked up and seen Kurt approaching him outside the coffee shop, Blaine had been struck by just how good he looked, and the butterflies had kicked in like they always did. He had often struggled to refrain from grabbing Kurt and making out with him in front of everyone, such was the effect he had on him.

When he saw how uncomfortable Kurt looked today however, he realised there was no sexual tension between them any more, just tension.

Blaine shook off his thoughts and followed Kurt into the shop, standing behind him in the queue. Kurt turned and gave Blaine a small smile, before turning back to face the front again. Blaine tried to think of something to say to break the ice a little.

"I'll buy these," he said, smiling as Kurt turned to look at him again. "Will you be having your usual?" he asked with a little smirk.

"Actually no." Kurt's usual since moving to New York was an espresso, as the concentrated caffeine hit helped him cope with his manic work days, but he didn't want that today. He was jittery enough already. "I'll have a latte please."

Blaine was a little taken aback. ___Yet another thing that's changed, _he thought.

As they waited for their order, they were both struggling for a conversation starter again; something light enough to talk about in a coffee line, without feeling too false. After what seemed like an eternity, they collected their drinks and Kurt led the way to a table in a corner. They sat down and Blaine cleared his throat to speak, leading with a topic that always got Kurt talking.

"So.. Tina said you went Black Friday shopping. I would have thought you'd want to do that in New York..."

"Are you kidding?! It would be torture in New York! Pressing my nose against the windows of Versace and Dolce & Gabbana, staring in at some of the items I have been salivating over at work and still not being able to afford them, even in the sale! Torture! An intern doesn't get paid a lot, you're supposed to live on the gratitude for the experience! Oh and Rachel would want me to take her shopping – I swear that girl will be 85 before she learns to put together a decent outfit on her own, and then she will have only thrown it together accidentally because her eyesight is failing!"

Blaine was laughing now – he loved Kurt's little rants.

"Oh come on Kurt, that's a little unfair – Rachel looked gorgeous when I came to New York..."

Blaine trailed off as the pair realised that the elephant in the room had reared it's head again. Kurt tried to save and change tack.

"Yeah she did. So – how is being Senior Class President treating you?"

___Now he asks_, Blaine thought bitterly.

Kurt saw Blaine tense slightly. "What's wrong? Are the students giving you problems?"

"No," Blaine just shrugged it off, "It's nothing, really. Being class president is really cool."

Kurt knew Blaine better than that; it wasn't nothing, so why wouldn't he tell him what was wrong? He sighed and gazed out of the window.

"You can tell me you know, Blaine. Bottling things up won't help any. Look what happened last time you didn't tell me what was going on in your head..." Kurt regretted the words and the tone they came out in as soon as they left his mouth.

"Says he who won't even talk about what's happened!" Blaine snapped back. Why was he getting defensive again? Kurt had a point and Blaine didn't want to ruin this opportunity, so why on earth couldn't he stop himself? "You can't just bury your head in the sand Kurt! How are we ever going to sort this out if we don't talk about it?!"

"Maybe we aren't going to sort this out Blaine." Kurt said it so quietly that Blaine nearly missed it with the noise of the other patrons going on in the background.

"I don't want to... ___can't_ talk about it because it hurts too much. When I think about.. you know, I can only think about the way I've felt for the last few weeks, and.. how you broke my heart. Maybe we can't recover from this. Maybe people are right when they say you can't go back, and we can't be friends any more. I'm sorry, this isn't working – it was a really bad idea." Kurt got up and gathered his things to leave. "Bye Blaine."

"Kurt! Please don't." Blaine stood quickly and took hold of Kurt's arm.

"I'm sorry." Kurt gently pulled his arm away from Blaine, neither of them taking their eyes off of the other. Kurt headed for the door and Blaine slumped back down into his seat, resting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. After a couple of seconds he decided this was ridiculous and he grabbed his coat and headed out the door to chase Kurt. His pursuit was brought to an abrupt end as he collided with a woman laden down with shopping bags who was trying to get in as Blaine rushed out. By the time Blaine had picked himself up and apologised profusely to the lady, making sure she was okay, Kurt was long gone.

Blaine stood and leaned his head against the shop window for a moment, before slowly trudging away. What if that had been his only opportunity and he blew it? He couldn't believe he had got angry like that again.

As he approached his car in the lot, Blaine received a text message.

___Meet me in the park near your house in 10 minutes. We need to talk about this._

___K_

* * *

___Next chapter will be up in the next few days :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, yes I'm a liar and useless, and this chapter is not only late but somewhat short. It is here though. It is also the "talk", but what happens next will remain to be seen...**

**Thanks again to all my readers/followers/reviewers :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything recognisable from it.**

* * *

Blaine sat down on the bench next to Kurt.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him like they were burning holes in his head, but he didn't want to look up. Looking up meant facing the boy he loved and all the hurt and heartbreak he had suffered. Yet he knew that if he couldn't face Blaine they would never be able to get past this. They had to start somewhere. So...

"Why, Blaine?"

_Well that was blunt. _Blaine was so taken aback, he sat there with his mouth open, looking like he was choking on words he was struggling to get out. Truth was, he didn't have a clue what to say. How do you explain why you made such an enormous mistake when even you don't know really why you had an episode of temporary insanity that cost you everything?

Kurt cut him off. "Well if you can't answer that, maybe you can tell me why you blame _me_ for what you did?"

Blaine frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When you told me you had cheated, and I asked if it was Sebastian, you yelled at me like it was all my fault, and like_ I_ was the one who broke _your _heart."

Blaine sighed. "It seemed like you were more hung up on the who than the what and the why – it felt like you didn't really care that I had cheated, just that it might have been Sebastian that I cheated with."

"That's because it was my biggest fear! He was my biggest threat. I always thought I would lose you to Sebastian."

"Why would you think that?! I told you Sebastian meant nothing to me. I would have never thrown away what I had with you for someone like him!"

"Well you threw away what you had with me for someone!" Kurt yelled, his eyes brimming with tears.

Blaine stared at Kurt, unable to defend himself. He sighed and fixed his gaze on the ground. "Ok, yeah, I deserved that." He turned his head to look at Kurt, who was now picking at the material on his jeans. He surprised Blaine when he spoke.

"I asked who because I was in shock and trying to make sense of what you'd just told me. I thought it would be someone I knew – Ohio isn't teaming with "out" gay guys – and Sebastian would be the obvious choice." He turned to look at Blaine.

"If you thought I didn't care about the what and the why, you couldn't be more wrong. I have thought about nothing else since that night." He looked away again, this time out over the park. He was trying not to let Blaine see his tears, and willing his voice not to shake as he spoke again.

"In some ways I wish it was a friend. That maybe you had gone to them seeking comfort and one thing had led to another and.. well..." he sighed deeply. "The fact that it was a casual hook-up and "it didn't mean anything" makes it worse. That you think that little of me that you would just go and -"

"Hey, Kurt, no!" Blaine interrupted. "I think the world of you! No- " he held his hands up as Kurt's head snapped round towards him, to stop him from retorting, "Let me speak for a second." When Kurt closed his mouth, he continued. " I was hurting, and I know that is no excuse" he said hurriedly when Kurt looked like he was about to object again. "I don't know why I did this, but I know I didn't do it because I didn't care about you. If anything I did it because I cared too much."

"You know Blaine, that's what I really don't understand – what did I do that was so bad, and hurt you so much that you did this?" Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eye; he didn't care if Blaine saw him cry now – if he had apparently hurt Blaine so much then Blaine could see how much he was hurting too.

"I thought I was losing you." Blaine looked Kurt straight in the eye now. Kurt looked like someone had kicked him in the gut. "I thought you were moving on; you had this great new job in this great new city – the city you had always dreamed of living in – and you were making all these great new _adult _friends... I felt like you were outgrowing me. You were busy, and didn't have time for me like you used to, and I was lonely. McKinley isn't the same without you, New Directions are more your friends than mine – I still kinda feel like the new kid – and I didn't even have my best friend to talk to... because he was in New York, hundreds of miles away."

He looked at Kurt sadly, those big hazel eyes showing every ounce of emotion. Kurt faltered for a moment; he needed to say his piece though.

"You thought you were losing me, so you cheated on me and as a result we broke up. Now there's a self-fulfilling prophecy if ever I saw one."

"Kurt- "

"No Blaine, it's my turn now. When I first went to New York, I was absolutely terrified. Yes, I have a great job now, but it's hard work and long hours for little pay and I'm still trying to prove myself. I'm a small fish in a big pond and yeah, I have been spending time with the _adults, _because, technically, I am one now. This isn't high school any more – no offence Blaine, but the real world is very different and I was trying to hold it all together. I didn't want to let on how intimidated I was and how much I missed you, because you wouldn't be able to help me and I didn't want to make you feel bad. Even now I'm worried that it's all too big of an undertaking, and, exciting as New York can be, sometimes I'm homesick; I miss my dad and Carole and my friends and..." he glanced at Blaine out of the corner of his eye, "I'm sorry that you felt I didn't have time for you any more, but I thought about you more than you will ever know, and I wished constantly that you could be there with me because I needed you too Blaine. The last thing I wanted to do was skip out on our phonecalls and Skype sessions but sometimes it couldn't be avoided. I was counting down the days until you were coming to see me and I was so excited that you came early..." Kurt trailed off, and Blaine looked at him guiltily.

"I really am so sorry Kurt-"

"Don't. Stop apologising."

Both boys sat in silence for a moment.

"Well," Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry that I didn't make you feel loved, Blaine. I'm sorry I was such a terrible boyfriend." He got to his feet.

Blaine jumped up from the bench. "You weren't a terrible boyfriend, Kurt! It was just my loneliness and insecurities-"

"Why didn't you just break up with me?" Kurt's expression turned defiant.

Blaine was blindsided again. "What? The last thing I wanted to do was break up with you!"

"It was barely a month Blaine. You didn't last a month before you felt like you needed to seek attention somewhere else. If you thought you were losing me, why didn't you just break up with me and you would have been able to do whatever, or _whoever _you liked, guilt free."

Blaine trying and failing to find an answer, just shrugged in defeat. There was another short silence.

"If you didn't want to break up with me, why didn't you talk to me, and tell me how you felt?" Kurt said sadly. He had gone from looking defiant to just looking tired and numb.

"I tried! But you were always so busy..."

"I guess communication never was our strong point." Kurt said quietly. "We should have taken heed of what you said that day in the Lima Bean."

Blaine frowned. "When? What did I say?"

"Around Valentine's, after the infamous Gap Attack, when I told you I thought you were going to ask me out. You said you weren't very good at romance, and you really cared about me and didn't want to screw it up."

"Ah, yeah."

"Maybe we should've just left it at that and stayed friends. We obviously weren't meant to be."

"Please don't say that Kurt. I wouldn't trade these last 18 months with you for anything."

The two boys looked at each other for a few moments, before Kurt shouldered his bag.

"Don't leave now Kurt. We need to talk more." Blaine walked a little closer, and gently laid his hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt shivered under the touch, but disguised it as a shiver against the cold November day, pulling his coat around himself further.

"I need time to think about stuff Blaine. I also have a plane to catch and if I don't go now I'm gonna be late."

Blaine stepped away, unable to argue with that; he didn't know that Kurt's flight wasn't until 10pm, as it was the most reasonably priced fare.

Kurt was exhausted though, physically and mentally, and didn't think he could cope with any more soul searching and baring right now.

"Ok, well, have a safe trip. I... I hope I'm not overstepping here, but do you think you could text me to let me know you got home ok?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Er, yeah, sure." Kurt smiled slightly. "I guess this is 'bye then."

"Yeah."

Both boys stood looking between the ground and each other, not sure where to go from here. Blaine finally spoke up.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need to think about stuff, does that mean this isn't..it? Like, the end?"

Kurt looked up with a somewhat enigmatic smile on his face. He held a gloved hand up in a wave and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter Blaine will have a bit more to say... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

******A/N: Here's the next bit, actually the bit that I have had in my head since I started writing this. It does involve a song, and I know some people aren't keen on songs in fics, but I have only used certain lyrics, so if you can bring yourself not to skip over them, they are kind of appropriate to the story.**

******Be prepared for a bit of fluff, probably to the point of being cheesy, but hey, what would a Glee story be without a bit of cheese :)**

******I've had a bit of trouble with formatting today so it's not spaced out as well as it should be, so sorry about that.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the song I have used (details in A/N at the end) or Youtube, Facebook or Skype. Or indeed anything else recognisable.**

* * *

Kurt closed the apartment door, shuffling across the floor and slumping down on the couch. He was exhausted; it had been really late by the time he got back from Ohio the previous night, then it took him a while to get to sleep, and he had been up early for work the next day. It had been particularly busy at Vogue. com on that Monday after the holiday weekend and Kurt just wanted to grab some food and crawl into bed.

He needed to text Blaine first though. He hadn't wanted to lie (again) by telling him he was home when he wasn't, and he couldn't justify texting him after midnight when he was finally able to switch his phone back on. So he had meant to do it in the morning and say sorry, that he forgot, but then he had woken up a little late and barely got to work on time. Kurt realised that he probably looked like he was intentionally ignoring Blaine, and he really didn't want him to think that.

He'd thought about his and Blaine's conversation the day before quite a bit – all afternoon and evening before he left Ohio, on the plane, in the taxi back from the airport and whilst he tried to get to sleep. He was no closer to knowing the answer to the situation, but he did come to realise that his being oblivious to Blaine's feelings had been a factor in their break-up. He also realised that despite the hurt he was feeling at the moment, there was no way he wanted to lose Blaine for good.

So he hauled himself off the couch to grab his phone from his bag. As he retrieved it, he realised he had a Facebook notification for a message. From Blaine. It appeared to be a Youtube link, and Kurt smiled at the thought that, far from being upset with him for not texting, Blaine had found him something else cute to watch. As he set up his laptop and clicked on it, the video that appeared on his screen was not quite what he was expecting.

It was Blaine, seated at what appeared to be a piano, adjusting the camera shakily. He looked a little nervous, but got himself sorted and smiled at the camera.

"Ok, well I know this song is usually sung as a duet, but.. it's just me, so I hope I can do it justice. I've tweaked it a little bit, but.. oh anyway, you'll get the idea." Blaine looked away, puffed out a little breath, swallowed and looked straight into the camera. "This is for someone very special to me. I hope you enjoy it."

Kurt felt like Blaine's eyes were looking deep into his soul. Impossible, obviously, as he was looking into a camera, but it felt like it anyway... He got goosebumps as he heard the opening bars of For Good from Wicked.

___I've heard it said_

___That people come into our lives_

___For a reason..._

Kurt listened as Blaine sang, his voice full of emotion but still silky smooth and beautiful, not on the edge of tears like Teenage Dream... He shook that thought from his head, and concentrated on this performance. He loved to hear Blaine play the piano; he had spent many an hour after Glee practice watching him in awe as he improvised, or singing along as he played the latest Katy Perry song that he had seemingly picked up in minutes - Blaine had an amazing ear for music. He had a captivating style of playing too, which wasn't lost on Kurt now. He watched as Blaine played, alternating between looking down at the keys and lifting his head to sing, although he looked lost in his own world. Kurt felt a surge of emotion as he listened, noticing how some of the lyrics really stood out.

___...But I know I'm who I am today_

___Because I knew you..._

…___.Who can say_

___If I've been changed for the better_

___Because I knew you_

___I have been changed_

___For good_

As Blaine started the second verse, he looked up and straight into the camera, as if to convey to Kurt how much he meant what he was singing:

___It may well be_

___That we will never meet again_

___In this lifetime_

___So let me say before we part_

___So much of me_

___Is made of what I learned from you_

___You'll be with me_

___Like a hand-print on my heart_

___And now whatever way our stories end_

___I know you have rewritten mine_

___By being my friend..._

Kurt felt his eyes welling up with tears and his heart ached at the words. Then he frowned, as he realised there was a part of the song that Blaine had omitted. He quickly realised why.

As Blaine finished the song, Kurt's breath caught at the emotion he could see in Blaine's eyes even on a grainy video on a computer screen.

___Who can say_

___If I've been changed for the better_

___I do believe_

___I have been changed for the better_

___And because I knew_

___Because I knew you_

___I have been changed_

___For good_

Blaine played out the last few notes, before turning to the camera.

"Kurt," who jumped at hearing his name, "Please check your e-mail." With that Blaine switched off the camera, and the video ended.

A little taken aback, Kurt averted his gaze slightly, and a comment on the video happened to catch his eye.

******Whoever this Kurt guy is, he better have checked his damn e-mail!**

As he scrolled down, Kurt found many other comments in the same vein, some almost begging him to get in touch with Blaine.

He checked his e-mail, and sure enough, there was one from Blaine, that had arrived a few minutes earlier. The subject line read:

******DO NOT open if you haven't got my fb yt link first!**

Kurt smiled as he clicked on the e-mail, surprised to find yet another YouTube link. He clicked cautiously, but smiled when he saw Blaine's face fill the screen once again.

"Hi Kurt. Hopefully you have seen my other YouTube link.. Actually, if you haven't, stop this one and go and watch that first or this one won't make any sense. Please?" Blaine used the sad puppy eyes that Kurt had never been able to resist, but seeing as he had watched it, he waited for Blaine to continue.

"Ok, well now I'm hoping you've seen it. My take on For Good from Wicked. I chose it for two reasons. Firstly, I was always jealous that you got to sing that with Rachel at the Gerschwin Theatre in New York. But not because you got to sing it, although it must've been an amazing experience, one that I wouldn't turn down. No, I was jealous of Rachel, because she got to sing it with ___you._ I wish I could have been there to see the look of awe on your face when you got to stand on that stage – I love the way your face lights up when you're excited about something. And I would have loved to duet with you, to share that with you." Blaine looked so sincere that Kurt could feel his eyes welling up again.

"Secondly, I think the song is really apt. I know it's about two friends and we were clearly much more than that, but the theme of the song is about two people who had a huge impact on each other's lives, and you had a huge impact on mine, Kurt. Even before we were together, you were the first, and really still the only, person who ever really "got" me. You became my best friend, my soulmate truly, and I really don't want to lose you. It might be hard but I will do anything. You are the most incredible person I have ever met. Please Kurt. I promise with all my heart I will do my utmost to never let you down again. I'm by no means perfect, so I can't promise you that I won't, but I will try. I know I screwed up our relationship and it will always be my deepest regret that I hurt you so badly, but please give me a second chance at this. I just want my best friend back."

Blaine's voice broke a little with his last sentence, so he cleared his throat, composed himself and looked back at the camera.

"Ok, well.. I guess I really hope I hear from you soon." Again the camera clicked off.

Kurt immediately snatched up his phone and text Blaine.

******Are you near a computer? Can we Skype?**

He got a reply within seconds:

******On my way! See you soon.**

Kurt quickly logged in to his Skype account and waited for Blaine's icon to turn green. No sooner had it changed than he was receiving a video call from Blaine. He answered it, to see Blaine sat in front of him, looking a little apprehensive.

"Hi," Kurt said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "I saw your videos."

"So, erm... what do you think?" Blaine went from wringing his hands to rubbing the back of his neck.

"I noticed you left a bit out of the song."

Blaine looked a little confused, not expecting to receive a critique, more an answer to what happened now. Then he looked a little guilty when he realised what Kurt was referring to. "Yeah, I thought it was kind of inappropriate to sing the Glinda part.."

Kurt continued. "I've been thinking, and I was pretty harsh with you yesterday. I had all these feelings bottled up that I just had to let out, and I was sarcastic and bitter when I said I was sorry I didn't love you enough and that I was a terrible boyfriend. I truly am sorry though Blaine. I'm sorry if I didn't make enough time for you, I guess I just got carried away with everything. I'm not saying it excuses... what you did-"

"Oh no, of course not-"

"But, I'm sorry I made you feel so unhappy that it lead to that..."

"Kurt, you don't have to apologise. I guess we underestimated how difficult the long distance thing was going to be, and sure, I was lonely and insecure but that was no good reason for.. my actions."

"So, do you want to try that bit again?"

Blaine looked baffled. "I'm sorry, what bit?"

"The bit you missed out of the song." Kurt was smirking, but Blaine was still unsure.

"You want me to sing it?"

"Just Elphaba's part. Go on." Kurt encouraged.

"Ok..." Blaine still looked like he didn't know where this was going. He cleared his throat.

___And just to clear the air_

___I ask forgiveness_

___For the things I've done you blame me for_

******Kurt took over:**

___But then I guess_

___We know there's blame to share..._

He trailed off. ___And none of it seems to matter anymore... "_I don't think I'm quite ready for the last part yet." He said quietly. He looked up, but far from the sad expression he thought he would see, Blaine was looking at him eagerly.

"Yet?" Blaine asked. "Does that mean...?"

"I just want my best friend back too." Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine.

"Oh Kurt, you won't regret this!" Blaine was trying to contain his happiness, not wanting to push his luck, but being as excitable as he was, he wasn't succeeding too well.

"It's not going to be easy though," Kurt gave him a slightly stern look, complete with raised eyebrow, and Blaine immediately calmed and looked a bit sheepish. "And I have conditions."

"Oh, ok, name them." Blaine was back to looking a bit nervous, but willing.

"We have to duet on For Good, and I get to be Elphaba this time." Kurt's stern expression turned into a smirk, and Blaine laughed in relief.

"Deal."

"Good. Now I just have one more question..."

"Shoot."

"How did you know when to send me the e-mail with the second link? It turned up while I was watching For Good."

Blaine was back to looking sheepish. "Erm well, I waited until I got the little tick on my Facebook message to say you'd seen it..."

"Ah, so you're stalking me now are you?" Kurt teased.

"Kinda?" Blaine looked worried.

"I'm just kidding!" Kurt laughed, and Blaine was so grateful to hear it. "So Blaine, what's going on with the New Directions?"

The two boys ended up chatting for another hour, without too much awkwardness, and both fell asleep feeling a little more optimistic for the future.

* * *

******A/N: I don't own the wonderful For Good from Wicked, much as I wish i did.**

******Edit: I can't believe I got the first line of this song wrong AND I've only noticed months later. It's now corrected. Many apologies for the sacrilege.**


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N: So sorry this has taken so long - bet some of you thought I'd ended this story and forgot to change it to "Complete". I can't believe my break has been as long as Glee's hiatus - maybe I need it for inspiration. Excited it's back - off to watch in in a minute :)**

******Thanks again to all those who are reading this**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any other recognisable brands**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Kurt and Blaine had many Skype conversations; the awkwardness gradually disappeared the more they chatted, and Blaine was both pleased and relieved that their friendship at least had not been irreparably damaged.

Blaine was especially proud of and excited for Kurt when he announced he had got into NYADA, and decided that his best friend realising his dreams was good reason to get on a plane and go and see him to celebrate. Of course it wasn't EXACTLY the excuse he had been waiting for to justify a visit. No hidden agenda. At all. Just a friend wanting to congratulate another friend. That was normal wasn't it?

He didn't tell Kurt what he was planning; he wanted it to be a surprise, even though his last unexpected visit hadn't turned out so well. He had plans to do lots of touristy stuff while he was there as Kurt had mentioned that he hadn't had a lot of time (or money) for all that. So he had decided to treat Kurt, not to try and buy him, but to have a chance to do lots of fun stuff together and make some new happy memories.

As Blaine collected his bag and made his way through the airport terminal to the taxi ranks outside, he felt the butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't wait to see Kurt again, but there was a niggling feeling that maybe Kurt wouldn't be pleased to see him; maybe it was too soon and... oh god, he hadn't booked anywhere to stay because he presumed now things were better between them, he would be able to stay at Kurt's place. But what if Kurt wasn't happy about that? And where would he sleep? There were only two beds in the apartment and one of them belonged to Rachel... He suddenly felt a bit sick at the thought that Kurt might think he had less than honourable intentions and was trying to push their relationship to a level he wasn't ready for.

"...Kid?" Blaine became aware of somebody speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He looked up at the man, who had been trying to put himself in Blaine's eyeline to catch his attention.

"I said do you need a cab?"

"Oh, yes please." Blaine gave the man a tight smile and gave him his suitcase to put in the trunk. He got in the vehicle and composed himself while he waited for the driver. He'd come all the way to New York – he couldn't turn around and go home now without even giving it a try. Things might go really well. And besides, his flight home wasn't until Sunday night.

He gave the driver the address, and spent the journey trying to focus on the sights out of the window. It didn't really help – he had sweaty palms and shaky hands and he couldn't stop jiggling his legs up and down. When he did manage to focus for a second, it was on the slight concerned frown on the taxi driver's face as he met his eyes in the rearview mirror. Blaine looked away quickly, embarrassed.

"Get it together Anderson," he muttered to himself under his breath. He wiped his palms on his pants and stilled his legs, before shooting the driver a nervous smile.

They soon pulled up outside Kurt's apartment building, and the driver got Blaine's bag while he dug out his wallet to pay him. He gave the driver a decent tip, hoping to compensate for his strange behavior.

"Oh, hey, thanks," the driver's eyebrows raised in surprise, but then the slight frown came back. "Take it easy, kid, ok?" he said, patting Blaine on the arm, before getting back in his cab and driving off.

"Great," Blaine muttered, "even the taxi driver thinks I'm a basket case." He picked up his bag, looked up at Kurt's building and strode ahead before he could change his mind.

* * *

Kurt put down his fork and took his napkin off his lap before getting up to answer the door. Who on earth would be knocking at 9.30 at night? As he approached the door he thought maybe he would have been better off bringing the fork with him.

As he saw who was standing there, he felt an odd rush of emotion; joy at seeing Blaine standing there, coupled with a dark feeling of deja vu considering what had happened the last time this situation arose. As Blaine smiled at him nervously though, Kurt acted on his overwhelming urge to reassure him – he threw his arms around Blaine in a huge hug.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?!" He pulled back and held Blaine at arm's length to look at him properly. Blaine was having none of that – he pulled Kurt back into an embrace and held on to him tight.

"I came to congratulate my best friend on his exciting news!" he said, still keeping Kurt in a bear hug, relishing the feeling, unwilling to let go.

"Well that's lovely Blaine but I'm kinda struggling to breathe here," Kurt laughed softly.

"Oh god, sorry Kurt," Blaine said, releasing him quickly.

"It's fine, I'm just kidding." Kurt grinned as he unconsciously smoothed out his clothes, something which made Blaine's heart warm. Many things may have changed recently but he was still the same old Kurt.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Blaine laughed, "it's just really good to see you, that's all." He grinned at Kurt who couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Likewise," he said, before an awkward moment when they had been standing there looking at each other just a ___little_ too long. Kurt coughed.

"So!" He exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. "Are you here for the weekend, or..?"

"Yeah, just for the weekend," Blaine replied, "Unfortunately, as there is so much I would love to do and see here and not enough time. It seems a travesty to come to New York and not experience it all." His eyes widened in realization. "Not that that is my main reason for coming to New York – obviously I came to see you! I don't want you to think I'm using you for a trip to the Big Apple!"

"Relax Blaine, I didn't think that for a minute." Kurt shook his head and smiled. "But if you don't mind my asking, what are your plans for this weekend?"

Blaine's nerves came back a bit.

"Well, I know this is kinda presumptuous, but I didn't actually book anywhere to stay...I was hoping I could stay here?" Blaine looked up to try and gauge Kurt's reaction, but then hurriedly added " Floor, couch, anywhere will do, but I'll find somewhere else to stay if you'd rather."

"Don't be silly, Blaine, of course it's okay. In fact, Rachel has gone back to Lima for the weekend so you can have her bed, I'm sure she won't mind."

Blaine's first thought after the relief washed over him was that he and Kurt would be alone in his apartment all weekend...

"So Blaine, now you have somewhere to stay, what are your other plans? Have you eaten? I was just having dinner but there's plenty left if you want some – I forgot Rachel wasn't going to be here. I'm so used to cooking for two."

Blaine's stomach grumbled then, hunger having been suppressed by the butterflies. Kurt giggled and said, "I will take that as a no you haven't eaten and yes, you would like some dinner. Sit down over there and I will bring you some over. Veggie lasagne and garlic bread, is that okay? I didn't know I would be having company so I didn't consider the smell factor, but if we've both eaten garlic we won't smell it, right?"

As Kurt went over to the kitchen area to dish up a plate for his visitor, Blaine's thoughts wandered to him and Kurt being in situations where they were close enough for the garlic smell to be – or not to be – a problem. His daydreams were only broken by the boy in question placing a dish in front of him.

"Thanks Kurt. This looks – and smells – great." Blaine started tucking into his dinner. Oh, how he had missed Kurt's cooking. He finished his mouthful as Kurt resumed eating his own dinner and put his idea to Kurt.

"Actually, I was hoping to take you along with me for a sightseeing day. You said you haven't really had a chance to do all the touristy stuff yet so I thought we could go together. My treat." He looked at Kurt hopefully.

"Well if you give me that look, how can I say no?" Kurt teased. "I would love to, but I can't expect you to pay for me, especially when you have travelled all the way out here to see me. That can't have been cheap."

"Please Kurt. I've got my Christmas money from my parents a little early, and there is nothing I would rather spend it on than a day out in New York with you."

Kurt felt his stomach do a little somersault at Blaine's sweet gesture.

"Well, that is very kind of you Blaine. I would love to accompany you around New York tomorrow. Although don't expect me to know where anything is. And I hope you brought some warm clothing because believe it or not, New York can be even colder than Ohio. And with there being a good chance of me getting you lost, you may be out in the cold for some time."

Blaine laughed again, just glad to be around Kurt again. He desperately wanted to give him another hug, but leaning across the table suddenly would probably end up with shirts getting dipped in tomato sauce and garlic bread in laps – Kurt would never forgive him.

"Oh well, I was thinking maybe we could catch a film tomorrow night – I had a look online at what films are showing-"

"Sorry, Blaine, but I have plans for tomorrow night." Kurt winced slightly.

"Oh, no that's okay, it's to be expected when you spring a surprise visit on someone-"

"You're quite welcome to come with me, if you like." Kurt's expression was hopeful. "I'm going out with some people from work, to a gay bar in fact. Isabelle is getting me a fake ID." Kurt took in Blaine's surprised look. " I know, it's a bit weird that my boss is getting me a fake ID but Isabelle is really cool. Ah, but we'd need to get you one... it shouldn't be a problem as Isabelle asked if I wanted to bring a friend but we would need a picture and we will need to get it to her tomorrow morning. Erm.. I don't suppose you have any odd passport sized pictures in your wallet do you?"

"Actually, I had to get my passport renewed and I did have spares.. hang on" Blaine rooted around in his wallet. "Ah, here it is!" He pulled out a photo strip from a booth and placed it on the table. Then he realised it was the wrong one. This was one he had kept of him and Kurt. In some they were pulling silly faces, but Blaine's favourite was the one where Kurt was sitting on his lap with his arms around Blaine's neck, and they were completely ignoring the camera and just gazing at each other adoringly with small smiles on their faces.

Blaine just wanted the ground to swallow him up as Kurt picked up the strip. He looked at it for a second before laughing and remarking "Lovely as these photos are Blaine, I don't think they'll accept an ID with a picture of two people pulling silly faces on." Despite his teasing remark, Kurt's gaze was fixed on the bottom picture on the strip, Blaine's favourite. A fond smile appeared on Kurt's face.

Blaine quickly dug around in his wallet until he found the correct strip of photo and Kurt said he would e-mail Isabelle and ask if it was too late to get a second ID.

"Don't worry Kurt, if it's a problem, I can just amuse myself while you're out."

"Blaine! I would never be that rude! If we can't get you an ID, maybe we will just go to that movie after all." He smiled and went to get his laptop. "Speaking of movies, do you want to watch one now? I have popcorn." He poked his head around the corner to look and Blaine and smirk.

"Now come on Kurt, you know I can't resist popcorn. What are we watching?"

"Guest picks. The DVDs are over by the TV."

Blaine strolled over to make his selection, keeping a calm facade, but inside he was going crazy. He was getting his film night with Kurt! He had been dreaming about this for a while as it used to be one of his favourite pasttimes with Kurt.

As he looked through the titles, he was tempted to pick The Notebook, as it usually had Kurt curled up in a weeping ball next to him, and would give him a chance to comfort him, but he thought that might be taking it too far. In the end he settled on Evita; Kurt had often said Blaine would make a fine Che, especially with his colouring, and because he was almost as sexy as Antonio Banderas. The "almost" had caused a tickle fight that led to more than tickles, and Antonio Banderas was soon forgotten.

Blaine smirked to himself as he put the DVD in the player, just as Kurt came back into the room.

"Popcorn is in the microwave, and Isabelle was online so she replied straight away and she said it'll be no problem. I've scanned the photo and sent it to her – she said the quality won't matter as they won't look too closely. Ooh Evita! I haven't watched this one in a while. Hello Mr Banderas..." Kurt looked at Blaine and winked, before walking into the kitchen to get the popcorn from the microwave, which had just pinged. He returned, and sat down next to Blaine on the couch, placing the popcorn bowl on Blaine's lap. "I know you'll end up eating most of this. Come on, press play."

The two boys thoroughly enjoyed the film, singing along to the songs and if they inched ever so slightly closer together on the couch, it was entirely unintentional. All was well until Kurt went to put his hand in the popcorn bowl just as Blaine was offering it to him; the collision resulted in airborne popcorn which ended up stuck in Blaine's gelled hair.

Kurt took in the situation for a second before laughing hysterically for a good minute or two. Blaine was just glad to see him happy and pleased that they were at ease with each other. Just like old times.

As Kurt calmed down, he noticed Blaine looking at him in complete adoration.

"I think we were better at this popcorn sharing thing when we were watching movies together over Skype," Kurt laughed.

"Give me clumsy and in person any day." Blaine said softly, not taking his eyes off the gorgeous boy – man - in front of him. Kurt looked up and met his gaze, then blushed and looked away shyly. How Blaine longed to reach out and gently run his fingers through Kurt's hair; he was the only person Kurt allowed to do it... ___Was_ being the operative word. He wasn't allowed to do it any more. Although the way Kurt was looking at him again now..; maybe he could test the theory.

Kurt's eyes widened and he got up suddenly and Blaine missed his chance. Did he read his mind? Surely he didn't say that out loud? Did he scare him off?

"Erm, do you want more popcorn? To replace the batch you're wearing?" Kurt gave him a little smirk and the tension seemed to have disappeared as he went to the kitchen area.

Blaine didn't see Kurt cursing himself as he walked away. Kurt had so badly wanted to kiss Blaine in that moment, but they couldn't move too fast. They had to get their friendship back on track first and then maybe they could see where it could lead.


	10. Chapter 10

******A/N: Hi all! I'm sorry, have had a busy couple of weeks and haven't replied to the last reviews I received, but I will! And I am extremely grateful to you all! Thanks so much again for reading/reviewing.**

******I also have never been to New York (more's the pity – one day I hope) so apologies if I got anything wrong.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Blaine was awake early the next morning, startled by the beeping of horns as the New York traffic got heavier. He stretched and rolled onto his back, looking up at the high ceiling in the apartment. A little smile crossed his face as he heard a gentle snore, followed by a little snuffle and what he always referred to as Kurt's "contented sleepy noise". Kurt always looked so cute in the morning with his adorable messy hair (that even after eighteen months together, he never wanted Blaine to see), and the way he snuggled – or more squished – his face into the pillow.

Blaine couldn't resist a peek.

He quietly got out of bed and crept over to the curtain that made up the "walls" around Kurt's bed. He pulled the curtain aside slightly, and as luck would have it, Kurt was facing in his direction. Well, half on his side, half on his front with his face rammed into the pillow, just as Blaine had suspected. How he ever found that to be a comfortable position to sleep in, Blaine would never know, but it was a sight he would never tire of.

Kurt began to stir, and Blaine quickly shut the curtain before he woke up and saw him; he realised the ex-boyfriend staring at you while you were asleep thing could be construed as a little creepy. He hurried to put his shoes on as his feet were freezing and decided he would make Kurt breakfast. He'd been really busy at work lately and didn't get much chance for a lie-in, so Blaine thought breakfast in bed might be a nice gesture. Best friends did that kind of thing, didn't they?

However, Blaine didn't count on opening the one cupboard that Rachel had rammed all the pans in when trying to tidy up, and they all came crashing out, making a din as they hit the floor. He heard a surprised yelp from Kurt's direction, then the curtains rustled as Kurt emerged, also trying to pull slippers on his feet to save them from the freezing floor.

"Oh Blaine! Thank god it's just you! I wondered what the hell was going on! I thought we were being robbed!"

"Well thank god you put your slippers on then – that would've really helped if we'd had an intruder," Blaine laughed. Receiving one of Kurt's trademark glares, he had the good grace to look a bit sheepish. "Sorry, Kurt, that must have been a bit of a rude awakening."

"Don't worry. I forgot to show you where the breakfast things were – I should have remembered that the first thing on your mind when you wake up is breakfast."

"Wasn't always the first thing on my mind..." Blaine mumbled with a slight smirk, then turned slowly with a mortified expression as he realised not only had he said that out loud, but Kurt had heard him and was now blushing and clearing his throat.

"Erm, how about scrambled eggs on toast?" Kurt hurried to the fridge, to hide and hope that the cool temperature might combat the heat in his cheeks.

"Yeah..yeah - th-that would be great, thanks," Blaine stuttered out, wanting to kick himself for making things awkward. He did kinda like that he could still get Kurt flustered though...

He also liked watching Kurt bustling around the kitchen, especially as in his haste to find out what all the noise was about, he had completely neglected his bed hair and looked unbelievably cute. God Blaine had missed this. As Kurt whisked the egg mixture, looking out the window, Blaine approached him and it took all his willpower not to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and put his chin on his shoulder.

"Looks like a nice day out there," Kurt said a little too loudly, before turning and starting slightly at Blaine's presence just behind him. "Oh sorry, I didn't realise you were there. I would wrap up warm though – looks like a crisp day, even if it is bright. Perfect sightseeing weather, as we'll have to hurry between them to fit them all in – they're not all together you know, so we may have to do some running for subway trains and things. Is there anywhere in particular you wanted to go first? Obviously I'm guessing you want to go to Times Square and the Theatre District. We have to go to the Gerschwin! Especially after your video..."

The two boys looked at each other a little shyly, but then let their gazes linger just a little. Blaine was facing the window, sunlight on his face, and Kurt had forgotten how beautiful his eyes were; so expressive and that amazing honey colour - he could get lost in that gaze, so intense and ___still_ focused on him...

Kurt quickly looked away and turned back to the counter, looking out of the window again, before grabbing the bowl of scrambled egg mix and putting it in the microwave.

"Right, let's get this breakfast finished and eaten or we'll never get around all the sights!" He put bread in the toaster and grabbed juice from the fridge. "Orange okay?"

Blaine nodded and thanked him, feeling a little bit deflated as he felt like they'd been on the edge of a turning point, even if it was only to talk. He tried to shrug it off and tell himself that there was plenty of time; he had all day with Kurt and some other opportunity might present itself.

After breakfast, they quickly showered and changed and set out to see some of the Big Apple.

They travelled across from Brooklyn into Manhattan, and despite the fact that there were a few things to see on the way, they started at Times Square and made their way past as many of the theatres as possible until they made it to the Gershwin. Blaine's heart – and hopes – soared as Kurt grabbed his hand to pull him through the crowds of people, until they were stood right outside looking up at the huge Wicked sign in awe. They were completely in the way, and received a few less than complimentary remarks from disgruntled New Yorkers trying to make their way down the busy street, but neither could bring themselves to care. Blaine was delighted to realise that Kurt still had hold of his hand, and Kurt was a little surprised by the same realisation, but liked the fact that he could hold Blaine's hand in public and not suffer abuse for it. He then had to admit that he just liked that he could hold Blaine's hand.

They walked on towards Central Park, buying a take-out lunch that they could sit and eat in the lush surroundings. As they ate, Kurt watched Blaine as Blaine watched the people in the park. At one point, Blaine glanced at Kurt, before doing a double take and giving him a huge grin. "What?" he said, "Have I got food on my face?"

"No." Kurt smiled. "I was.. miles away. Just thinking. Come on!" He got to his feet and scrunched up his sandwich wrapper, depositing it in the bin next to the bench. "Places to see!" he said as he started walking away.

Blaine quickly followed him, before realising he had forgotten to put his wrapper in the bin, so went back. As he turned from the bin, he collided with a young lady walking a dog, and got caught up in the lead. Kurt watched, chuckling to himself as he watched Blaine untangle himself, smooth his clothes down and charm the dog owner all in one action. As the girl practically swooned, Kurt felt Blaine's spell working on him too, and wondered why he was fighting this so much. Blaine was incredibly remorseful and he couldn't have made more of an effort. Maybe it was time for Kurt to let him see some return.

Blaine pretty much bounced up to him, with a "Where next?" and then a sly grin before "Race you to the gate!" He sped off, leaving Kurt standing.

"Blaine! You know I don't run! Don't blame me if you get lost!" But Kurt could resist no longer and with a fond roll of his eyes, he set off after him.

* * *

When they returned home that evening, the pair were absolutely exhausted.

They had been up the Empire State Building; Kurt was reluctant, but went at Blaine's insistence, secretly hoping to impress him by facing his fear, but in the end it was Blaine who discovered he didn't really have a head for heights. No amount of "Blaine come a bit closer – the view is amazing from here," would tempt him. Kurt teased him mercilessly for it all the way home. That is until "My poor baby, is he a scaredy cat?" slipped out, and awkwardness ensued once more, until Kurt stepped in a massive sticky wad of chewing gum and Blaine laughed at him, not caring that he received his second glare of the day.

They didn't make it to the Statue of Liberty, although Kurt didn't mind as he had always found it a bit creepy. Blaine said there was no way he could go to New York without seeing it and Kurt agreed that they could go the next day.

Back in the apartment, they both flopped down on the couch.

"I've never been this tired after an outing that didn't involve shopping!" Kurt whined. "And we're supposed to be going out tonight! My feet are killing me!"

"Come on, give me your feet. You know you need the famous Anderson foot rub." Blaine went to pick up Kurt's right foot, but he protested. "Come on Kurt, it's tried and tested – you know it works and you're going to need it if you have a hope of wearing your favourite, but most impractical, boots tonight."

Damn it, Blaine knew him too well. Kurt surrendered his foot, although he didn't think this was the greatest idea. It did feel good though. He leant his head back on the arm of the couch and closed his eyes, letting Blaine's fingers work their magic.

Until the door opened, and both boys jumped up off of the couch, leaving Rachel wondering what she had walked in on. She thought it best not to say anything though, instead hurrying over to greet Blaine and give him a hug.

"I know, I'm home early from Lima. Long story! Can't stop, I'm going over to Brody's - just grabbing a few things," she said gathering bits and pieces from around the apartment and going into the bathroom. "But I'll see you tomorrow won't I, Blaine?"

He barely had chance to reply before Rachel kissed him on the cheek, then Kurt, and flew back out the door, shouting over her shoulder, "Have fun boys!" She momentarily paused as she slid the door closed, winking at Kurt, then disappearing before he could dish out another glare.

"And that is the whirlwind that is my roommate." Kurt rubbed his hands over his face. "I guess we'd better get ready, huh?"

Blaine wanted to suggest that they continue the foot rub, but the moment was lost. He was sure he didn't imagine the "moment" though.

* * *

They stood outside the bar, waiting for Isabelle and her friends. As Kurt searched the crowds nervously, Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of him. For once, Kurt wasn't wearing an elaborate outfit – just a plain shirt and waistcoat and some VERY well-fitting jeans – but he looked incredible. Very grown up. Like he belonged. Suddenly Blaine felt like the high-schooler he was. He finally understood that Kurt lived in a very different world now, and maybe he would just hold him back...

"Hey Kurt!" Isabelle shouted, waving her clutch bag in the air. Kurt again grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him over to her. She immediately embraced Kurt, then looked over his shoulder at Blaine, who was standing looking a little awkward.

"So this must be Blaine, huh? I've heard a lot about you." Isabelle's smile was very warm and welcoming but Blaine knew most of what she'd heard probably wasn't good. "Well, Kurt never told me you were this good-looking!" She gave him a quick hug too, then opened her bag and took out their fake IDs. "Your picture doesn't do you justice! Here you go. Just stick with me on the way in and you'll be fine. Let's go!"

Blaine suddenly found himself caught up in a whirlwind of drag queens, but Kurt managed to keep hold of him and amazingly they got into the bar without a hitch.

Once inside, they looked around, amazed. To say it was nothing like Scandals was an understatement. This was a proper club – huge, with two bars and an enormous dance floor. Isabelle appeared by their side.

"They play dance music in here, but they play more sort of "pop" music upstairs," she said. Go wherever you like, but if you have any problems just call me. See you later!"

"Okay. Well. Drink?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yeah sure. I think I might just have a soft drink for now though – I'm kinda thirsty, and probably shouldn't down a beer."

"Maybe not. I seem to remember ___someone _is a bit of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol," Kurt teased.

"I know, I know." Blaine shook his head. "No need to remind me."

They decided on non-alcoholic cocktails and managed to find a seat at the bar. They chatted for a while about Vogue .com and McKinley, Blaine's class presidency, and Kurt's nerves about NYADA. It felt so good, just to be chatting and laughing and at ease with each other.

"Would sir care for a dance?" Kurt stood and held out his hand with a slight bow.

"And here's me thinking I'm supposed to be the gentleman." Blaine grinned and took his hand, now leading Kurt to the dancefloor. Kurt thought he looked amazing tonight, in a fitted short sleeve shirt with a skinny tie and some ___really_ nice jeans. Blaine didn't often wear that fit of jeans, but Kurt was thinking he needed to persuade him to wear them more often if they made his ass looked like that.

When a song they both loved came on, they really started to enjoy themselves. They were dancing around energetically (Kurt was sure Blaine nearly jumped up on the back of a couch), when Blaine got his foot stepped on by a drag queen's stiletto heel. "Roxy" was most apologetic, and Blaine was very polite, even though he wanted to swear, and Kurt helped him hobble back over to the bar where their seats from before were thankfully still vacant.

"Blaine – are you okay? Do you want me to take a look at it?" Kurt knelt down to take off Blaine's shoe.

"No Kurt, it'll be fine don't worry. I think I just need to rest it a bit."

Kurt stood back up and held onto Blaine's shoulder to steady him as he crossed his legs and wrapped his hand around the top of his foot.

"If you need to go home, we can." Kurt's concern was obvious.

"Honestly, I'll be fine. I don't want to go home – we're having fun!" He grinned at Kurt, with a slight wince from the pain.

"Okay. Do you want another drink? I think I'll allow you a beer now – the alcohol might numb the pain," Kurt said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh you'll allow me will you?" Blaine replied flirtily, leaning a little closer to Kurt, whose eyes were bright and looking deep into Blaine's own.

"Excuse me?"

Blaine and Kurt both snapped out of their daze, and turned. Standing behind them was a tall, attractive (very attractive) guy with dark hair and stunning blue eyes.

"I was wondering if you might like to dance?" He was addressing Kurt, who looked a little flustered.

"Erm , no thanks," he stuttered. "I don't want to leave my friend alone, especially since he's hurt his foot."

Blaine's heart sank at the use of the word "friend", and the pity factor. If he wasn't injured, what would Kurt's reply been? His thoughts returned to earlier, when he felt like maybe he was holding Kurt back.

"It's fine, Kurt," Blaine piped up, almost unconsciously. "Go and dance, I'll be fine – I have beer!" he said, holding up his bottle with the best grin he could muster.

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying here with you." Kurt said quietly. He really didn't want to go and dance with a stranger; he wanted to get back to where he and Blaine had left off a few moments ago.

"Come on, are you kidding? You can't turn down a guy like that! He's gorgeous!" How the words didn't stick in his throat, Blaine would never know.

"Erm, okay then." Kurt realised he must have misread all the signs. He thought Blaine wanted to get back together – he'd been all flirty and sweet.

Deja vu.

This was exactly what happened before. When Kurt thought Blaine liked him and it turned out he liked Jeremiah. Had he made it all up in his head AGAIN? Was Blaine really over him?

He was on the verge of tears, so quickly managed to say to the guy that he was just going to the bathroom, but would be right back.

He went and splashed some water on his face, took some deep breaths and willed himself not to cry.

"You can do this, Kurt," he affirmed to himself.

He went back to the bar where Blaine sat, smiled at him, turned to the other guy and said, "Hi, I'm Kurt. And you are..?"

"Liam. Nice to meet you, Kurt." Liam smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you too, Liam. Let's dance!" And with that, Kurt strode across to the dancefloor, leaving Liam to have to run a few steps to catch him up.

Blaine watched them go, in disbelief that things had changed so much in five minutes. Kurt hadn't put up much of a fight. Maybe he really was moving on.

He turned to face the bar, downed his beer, and asked for another.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! I really am SO sorry that I haven't updated for so long - I have been either ridiculously busy or ridiculously tired and concentration has been at an all-time low. I have a bit of inspiration back now though and I was equally spurred on by seeing that, amazingly, people are still reading this story after all this time, so thanks so much. Thank you to people who have reviewed too - I'm sorry I hadn't replied.**

**Well here's the next chapter - hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Kurt and Liam had been dancing for quite a while; Liam really had some good moves and was indeed very attractive, with his floppy dark brown hair and intense blue eyes, but Kurt felt guilty for leaving Blaine for so long.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to get a drink and sit down for a minute." Kurt excused himself and headed back towards the bar.

As he pushed past all the dancing, writhing, sweaty bodies, he realised that Blaine was not alone. He appeared to be quite drunk and it was common knowledge that Blaine made very bad decisions when inebriated. Well, that was the excuse Kurt would be using for extracting him from the clutches of the man who was all over him. Almost literally. Kurt obviously couldn't tell Blaine that he couldn't bear to watch him with someone else when it clearly hadn't bothered Blaine that Kurt was dancing with Liam. Blaine had in fact encouraged it.

Kurt walked over and laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned to look at him, a big grin crossing his face. "Hey Kurt! How's it going with that hot piece of ass over there?" Yeah, Blaine was definitely drunk. "Hey man – erm, sorry, what's your name again?" Blaine didn't wait for an answer, from the stranger beside him. "Well, anyway, this is Kurt, my best friend." Leaning over to the still nameless man, he stage-whispered "He used to be my boyfriend. Hot isn't he? I was dumb to let him go, huh?" The other guy looked Kurt up and down and smirked in a creepy way that made him shudder.

"Ok, Blaine, I think it might be time to leave now." Kurt tried his best to support Blaine as he manoeuvred him off the bar stool. He was kinda heavy for a small guy, probably all that muscle. Kurt tried not to think about all that muscle, even while it was pressed up against him as Blaine draped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Kuurrrt!" Blaine whined. "My legs don't want to work."

"Yeah Blaine, I can feel that." Kurt glanced round to see the nameless lech walking off, so figured it was safe to put Blaine back on the barstool for a second. "Stay there, and don't talk to anyone. I'm just going to tell Liam we're leaving."

"Oh yeah. He's really hot, Kurt. Have you got his number? If not, you should totally get his number." Blaine slurred, before crossing his arms on the bar and resting his head on them. "Go get him, Kurt. I'll just be here."

Kurt felt a stab of pain at Blaine's encouragement to get another guy's number, especially after what he had just said about being dumb to let him go, but then he was drunk so he was probably spouting nonsense. Why was he so damn confusing? He sighed and debated whether or not it was a good idea to leave Blaine in this state, even for a second. He figured it would be rude to just go without saying anything to Liam, who seemed like a really nice guy, so he turned back to the dance floor. Liam met him halfway.

"Hey. I see your friend is kind of out of it, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Liam, but I think we're going to have to leave. It was lovely meeting you though."

"Do you think we could exchange numbers? I'd really like to see you again." Liam looked so hopeful.

Kurt glanced back at Blaine, then turned back to Liam. "Yeah, sure, why not? Tonight was fun." He smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket, giving it to Liam, before looking back at Blaine, who thankfully was still where he left him, albeit perched on the edge of his seat somewhat precariously.

"Here you go. I put my number in and sent myself a text so I've got yours."

"Thanks. Look I really better go, before Blaine falls off that stool." Kurt took his phone and looked apologetically at Liam.

"Sure, I understand. I really enjoyed myself tonight." With that Liam leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt felt his cheeks heat with a blush, muttered a bashful goodbye and turned – to see Blaine looking right at him, a pained expression on his face. It quickly morphed into a drunken grin though, and Kurt strode back over to the bar before Blaine finally unbalanced, and was just in time to stop him falling in a heap on the floor.

"Come on you," he said, putting his arm under Blaine's and around his waist before draping Blaine's other arm around his shoulder, "ugh, god you're heavy! Let's get you home."

"Hey Kurt, my foot doesn't seem to hurt any more!" Blaine still had that dopey grin on his face. "Cool huh?"

"That's probably because you can't feel your foot any more Blaine." Kurt looked at Blaine's slight pout and laughed. "But yeah, that's cool. I'm having enough trouble getting you out of here as it is." Blaine giggled, then he seemed to remember something.

"Oh, oh Kurt! Did you get that guy's number? I'm telling you he's hot, you should have got his number. Did you get it?"

"Yes Blaine, I got it, stop going on." Blaine was silent for a second and Kurt thought maybe he had been a little harsh. "Now come on, and help me out a bit here – you remember how to walk don't you? One foot in front of the other."

"Course I do silly!" Kurt turned to see Blaine giving him one of his huge smiles that lit up his whole face. Which was so close. As he stared into Blaine's now big, wide, beautiful eyes he realised that he could just lean forward and steal the kiss that he was sure they had been so close to sharing earlier. And from the way Blaine was looking back at him, he was fairly sure Blaine was thinking the same thing. Especially when Blaine's gaze moved down and lingered on his lips...

But no, Blaine was drunk – it was wrong, he couldn't take advantage of him like that. He turned away and concentrated on half dragging Blaine over to a taxi. He glanced at Blaine quickly to see him still looking at Kurt with those famous Anderson puppy eyes, but this time the "kicked puppy" version. Kurt's heart hurt to know that he had put that expression on Blaine's face.

They had come to a taxi, and after assuring the driver that Blaine wouldn't throw up, and that Kurt would be personally responsible and pay for any cleaning bills if he did, he managed to get his drunk friend in the back and they set off back to Kurt's apartment. Blaine snuggled into his side and fell asleep, so Kurt put his arm round him and giggled at Blaine's snoring – he was terrible when he had been drinking.

Thankfully it was not one of those times that the elevator was out of order when they got back to Kurt's building, so he bundled a half asleep and very clingy Blaine into it, and shut the door. As they ascended, Blaine put his arms around Kurt's neck and nuzzled his head under Kurt's chin. Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around Blaine, gently stroking his back, and leaning his head on top of Blaine's. God, how he had missed this. Blaine murmured contentedly and tightened his arms around Kurt.

The elevator stopped, but neither of them moved. Kurt didn't want it to end, but he was meant to be the responsible one and look after Blaine, so he gently moved his hands up to take Blaine's arms from around his neck, but he found they wrapped even tighter as Blaine groaned in protest.

"Come on, sweetie, I think we need to get you to bed." He said soothingly, and he felt Blaine nod slightly. Very slowly, Blaine arms slid from around Kurt's neck, but only as far as his shoulders, then he tilted his head up towards Kurt, opening his eyes slowly. Kurt felt his stomach somersault as Blaine looked at him through those long dark eyelashes, before he let his hands slip from Kurt's shoulders and started to shuffle off unsteadily. Kurt reached past him and pulled back the elevator door, then took hold of Blaine's arms from behind, trying to ignore his firm biceps, and walked him towards the apartment. He leaned Blaine against the wall as he slid the door back, then helped him inside.

Blaine sighed and then turned to Kurt. He looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." He looked so forlorn.

"What for?" Kurt stepped forward and rubbed Blaine's arms gently, before taking his hands.

"I've made a fool of myself, embarrassed you and made you leave early when you were enjoying yourself."

"Shush now, you haven't. I was getting tired anyway." He smiled. "Besides, you've heard the story of what I did when I was drunk. Throwing up on Miss Pillsbury's shoes is far worse than getting a bit tipsy." He laughed, and Blaine smiled before his expression turned to one of panic.

"Kurt..."

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt asked with concern.

"I think... I think I'm gonna... "

As Blaine went pale, and then what Kurt swore was actually green, he somehow managed to get him into the bathroom and knelt down in front of the toilet before he emptied his stomach contents in two foul swoops. Literally foul. Thankfully, Kurt's stomach was quite strong, so he knelt beside Blaine, rubbing his back gently and smoothing his hair, which was coming free of the gel. Blaine groaned miserably and apologised profusely for throwing up, but Kurt just laughed and said it was fine, and he was just glad it hadn't been in the taxi.

When Blaine had nothing left to get rid of, Kurt helped him wash his face and brush his teeth, and then got him into his bed – fully clothed as Blaine wouldn't entertain the idea of getting into pyjamas. Kurt left him to get into his own nightclothes, then came back to give him a glass of water and bid him goodnight before retiring to Rachel's bed.

But as he turned away, Blaine's hand caught his wrist.

"Please don't leave me, Kurt," he said, with the puppy eyes used to full effect. "I don't feel well."

Kurt had no idea how he was supposed to resist such a desperate – and dare he say ridiculously cute – plea, so he smiled and pulled back the covers to get in beside Blaine, who immediately wrapped himself around Kurt and snuggled into his side, his arm around Kurt's waist, and his head once again tucked under his chin. Kurt lay there on his back, listening to Blaine breathing, running the backs of his fingers gently up and down his ribs – something Blaine loved, and jokingly called the Dirty Dancing move.

Blaine cuddled even closer to Kurt, if that was possible, and mumbled a little in his sleep before the snoring started again. Kurt suppressed a giggle, not wanting to wake him. He took a big breath that was supposed to prepare for a deep sigh, but he accidentally inhaled Blaine's scent and the sigh caught in his throat. Admittedly it was mixed with alcohol, but there was still that underlying Blaine smell, incorporating his cologne, his body wash, and even his hair gel, which actually smelled very nice, not soapy. There was only one way to describe Blaine's smell: intoxicating.

Kurt took another deep breath, then pressed a kiss to a loose curl and drifted off to sleep himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First off, I would like to say thank you to every one who read/ reviewed the last chapter (especially those Guest reviewers that I can't thank personally – you're very kind).**

**Secondly, I have noticed a few inconsistencies which hopefully I have now rectified, plus some unforgivable punctuation errors in the first few chapters (don't look too closely in case I've missed some).**

**Lastly, I am absolutely mortified that I got the lyrics to the first line of For Good from Wicked wrong! I sing that song around the house absentmindedly all the time, so it's seared into my brain. I can't believe nobody called me out on it either – I would have deserved it! Apologies for the sacrilege – it has been corrected.**

**Anyway, rant over. **

**This chapter may have a few POV issues, but what the hell – that's just the way I roll ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

Kurt opened his eyes to find himself looking at the back of Blaine's head, hair all messed up and curly, and that little area on the back of his neck that was extremely kissable...

He quickly shook himself from his thoughts when he realised he was spooning Blaine. How on earth did they end up like this? He had meant to have a short doze and then leave Blaine when he knew he was asleep, but not only had he slept there all night, but clearly Blaine had attempted to move away from him and Kurt had clung on. Kurt's panic eased slightly when he realised that Blaine was holding his arms around his waist – he obviously didn't mind too much then...

No – it was still wrong and Kurt had to do something. He very gently leaned over to see Blaine was still asleep and snoring softly. He had to smile at how cute he looked – he loved his bed-head before it got gelled into submission, but Blaine wouldn't entertain the idea of going without his trusty hair product. He also loved the way Blaine felt in his arms...

Speaking of which, said former boyfriend (yes, _former - _he would do well to remember that) was now moving slightly and clutching Kurt's arms tighter around him; if he didn't do something soon, there was no way he would extricate himself from Blaine's vice-like grip without waking him.

Kurt very gently tried to tug his arms from Blaine's grasp, testing which might be the easiest to try and slide out. The right arm actually moved quite easily, but he became complacent and must've accidentally tickled Blaine's side, causing him to giggle in his sleep a little. Okay, Kurt had got away with that one, but his left arm was stuck underneath Blaine, and his attempt to release it caused Blaine to stir and complain at the disturbance. Kurt's panic returned when Blaine started to roll onto his back while still murmuring, but it gave him the break he needed to pull his arm free and jump back off the bed into a standing position before Blaine fully awoke and opened his eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead, how you feeling?" Kurt asked in a hushed voice. "I just came in to see if you wanted some breakfast, or maybe painkillers?" Outwardly, he managed a teasing demeanour, but inside he was filled with relief that he seemed to have got himself out of that potentially awkward situation.

Blaine tried to sit up, and flopped back down on the bed, wincing. "I'm thinking those painkillers might be a good idea, actually. Thanks, Kurt."

"Coming right up." Kurt smiled at Blaine, probably a little longer than was appropriate, before setting off into the bathroom to get the tablets.

Blaine watched him leave, feeling a little confused. When had Kurt left him?

* * *

_Blaine had woken up during the night to find himself with his arm _and _leg curled around Kurt. Embarrassed, and really hoping he hadn't done that before they fell asleep, he had gently unwrapped himself and checked to make sure he hadn't woken his bed partner. His gaze lingered on Kurt's sleeping form. Tonight there was no smushing of his face into the pillow – likely because Blaine had pinned him on his back – and he looked so peaceful, almost angelic. He brushed his fingers ever so gently down Kurt's cheek; his skin was so soft, he just wanted to lean down and kiss him..._

_So he did. He placed a very soft kiss on Kurt's cheek, then very carefully ran his hand over Kurt's hair, which was nearly as soft as his skin. _

_Blaine was suddenly overcome with hurt and regret, and he turned over onto his side as tears started to roll down his face. He felt a movement behind him, and was worried he had woken Kurt, but as he pushed himself up on his arm slightly to turn around and check, he felt a warm body behind him and arms wind around his waist. He stayed stock still for a moment, but Kurt's breathing told him he was still asleep. Blaine lay back down very carefully, and Kurt pulled him closer and nestled his head against the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine grasped Kurt's hands in his own, and concentrated on the warm, even breathing he could feel on his shoulder through his shirt. Smiling at the comfort Kurt gave him even when he didn't realize, Blaine brought one hand up to kiss it before holding it over his heart, and he very quickly and contentedly drifted back to sleep._

So when had Kurt left him? Had he woken up feeling awkward and left as soon as he could? He hadn't mentioned it, so were they just supposed to forget it had happened? It obviously hadn't held the same meaning for Kurt as it had for him then.

All these unanswered questions and feelings churning around were killing his head – where was Kurt with those painkillers?

* * *

As if summoned, Kurt appeared through the curtain with the pills and a fresh glass of water. He sat down on the bed and passed them to Blaine.

"What are we going to do with you, Mr "I-couldn't-hold-my-drink-if-my-Vogue-collection-d epended-on-it", huh?" Kurt teased, desperately trying, but not succeeding, not to focus on Blaine's throat as he swallowed the pills.

Blaine groaned, putting the glass on the bedside cabinet before laying back down again. "I'm never going to learn, am I?" He ran his hands over his face and then through his hair before tucking his hands behind his head, and looking back at Kurt. Unfortunately, the short sleeved shirt he was still wearing emphasised his impressive biceps and Kurt gulped, deciding it was time for a swift exit.

"Nope. Probably not. Right, so you go have a shower and I'll make you some breakfast." With that, he got up off the bed and went out to the kitchen area. As he opened the fridge and looked inside, not really registering what he was looking for, he sighed and leant his head against the edge of the fridge door. This was all getting so complicated. How much did Blaine remember from the night before? He hadn't said anything, and Kurt couldn't find out without letting on that there was something to remember-

"Arghhhh!"

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts by the cry of pain from the bedroom.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt shouted as he rushed over. He found Blaine sitting on the bed, clutching his foot. He also observed that Blaine had unbuttoned his shirt, and had an appealing amount of flesh on display – _for god's sake, focus! He's in pain!_

"What the hell happened to my foot?! It felt tender when I tried to get my sock off, and then when I stood up it was agony!"

"Ah yes. Sorry, I'd forgotten about your foot. The alcohol numbed it. Roxy stepped on it with her stiletto heel-"

"Roxy?" Blaine's confused expression quickly gave way to one of pain when he shook his head questioningly and regretted the action. Painkillers clearly hadn't kicked in yet.

"The drag queen?" Kurt looked at Blaine's bewildered expression and realised that Blaine obviously had no clear recognition of the night before. Well that answered that question then. He felt a pang of disappointment. "We were dancing and- you know what, never mind. Can you walk, or do you want me to help you to the bathroom? Have a nice warm shower and then maybe we could try putting some ice on it? Well, frozen peas. I don't even know why we have them – neither myself nor Rachel are a big fan. We must have known you were coming for a visit, Klutzy Anderson."

Blaine managed a smile and took a couple of steps. "I think I can get myself to the bathroom thanks." As he hobbled away, Kurt heard him mutter "Who the hell is Roxy?"

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt called to him, poking his head out from behind the curtain. Blaine turned to look at him, holding the door frame with one hand for support.

"I guess we won't be going to the Statue of Liberty today then..."

"Goddamnit!" Blaine exclaimed. "Why do I have to be so stupid? I really wanted to see it too!" He looked so upset and fed up, Kurt felt sorry for him.

"You know what that means?"

"What?" Blaine almost whined.

"It means you'll just have to come back and visit again." Kurt smiled at him fondly.

The transformation in Blaine's expression made Kurt's insides go all gooey. His face lit up and Kurt got the first truly warm smile he'd had all morning. Scratch that – he got the big dopey grin he loved so much. Before a really intense look that he couldn't quite decipher.

Blaine's eyes were sparkling as he said softly, "Sounds like a plan." He held Kurt's gaze until the very last inch of the bathroom door closed.

Kurt's knees felt weak. He scolded himself for letting Blaine have such an effect on him.

What was wrong with him this morning?

* * *

As Blaine let the warm water wash over him, some of the events from the night before started to come back to him. He vaguely remembered the dancing and the stiletto heel incident (now he knew who Roxy was – six feet tall and huge size 12s – no wonder his foot hurt so much). Then he recalled watching Kurt dancing – and who Kurt was dancing with. His heart sank as he remembered encouraging Kurt to dance with some hot stranger, and telling him to get his number. What was he thinking? Oh yeah, he felt like he was holding Kurt back. So he'd thought it was a good idea to push Kurt right into – what was his name? Leo? Lee? Oh who cares – some other guy's arms? Blaine thumped the tiled wall in frustration.

"You okay in there, Blaine?" he heard Kurt call.

"Yeah, sure, just dropped the soap!"

He heard Kurt chuckle. "You wanna be careful doing that!"

But Blaine didn't feel like joining in with the joke. He finished up his shower and got himself dried and dressed. He wondered if there was any way he could find out if Kurt was really interested in this guy without sounding like he was encouraging him any more.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he saw – and smelled – that Kurt had made pancakes. Blaine loved pancakes and Kurt knew it. But then Kurt knew about all his favourite things. Nobody knew him like Kurt. He felt another twinge of pain inside as he watched Kurt setting out plates and cutlery, and thought about how he had imagined what this would be like: living together – waking up together every morning and having breakfast together, even going to college together. What if he had screwed this up for good?

"Come on, sit down and eat before they get cold. How are you feeling now? You look a little better." Kurt smiled and pulled out a chair for him.

Funny, Blaine didn't feel any better.

At that moment, the apartment door slid back and Rachel came bustling in, dumping her bag on the floor and taking her hat off and throwing it on the couch. "Hey guys! Oooh Kurt, that smells good! Is there enough for me?"

"If you're vegetarian today then yes. If you're vegan then no. Pancakes do contain eggs and milk you know." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Rachel, who stuck her tongue out at him and got some bread out for toast instead.

"I'm sure she doesn't really know what a vegan is," Kurt whispered to Blaine, clearly not quietly enough, as he got hit around the head with the remainder of the loaf of bread. "Ow Rach!"

"You deserved that. Now are you going to ask me why I came home early?"

"Actually, no. More juice, Blaine?" Kurt deliberately ignored her.

"Kuuurrt!" Rachel whined. "Sometimes I don't think you care about me at all," she pouted.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine laughed.

"Ok, well go on then," Kurt said in his most bored voice, before adding sarcastically, "regale us with tales of your adventures in Lima. I hardly think I can contain myself."

Rachel just ignored him. "Well, when I got home, my dads informed me that my Great-Aunt Millie had been called in at short notice for surgery and they had to go to Cleveland the next day to take her home and look after her."

Kurt's expression turned to one of concern, and Blaine asked, "I'm sorry to hear that Rach, is it serious?"

"Haemorrhoids." was Rachel's blunt reply.

"Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed, and Blaine struggled not to spit out his pancake while trying not to laugh.

"What? They were really bad! And it's not funny you know!" She glared at Blaine, who looked a little sheepish. "They're really painful. Not that I'd know!" she hastened to add.

"We're not saying it's not serious, but it's hardly a topic for the breakfast table, is it?" Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yes, well, the point is, as you can imagine, I didn't really want to go with them. There might have been dressings to change or something." She screwed up her face. "So, I came back to New York. And I'm so glad I did or else I wouldn't have seen Blaine!" Apparently she had forgiven him for laughing at her great-aunt's predicament, as she flung her arms around him, and nearly knocked him off his chair.

"Gees, Rachel, careful – he's injured!"

"Why, what happened?" Before Blaine had a chance to answer, she carried on. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Way to make our guest feel wanted, Rachel!"

"He knows what I mean Kurt, don't you Blaine?" Grinning, she pulled out the chair next to him and squeezed his arm. "Tell me everything you've been up to this weekend – when did you get here? When are you going back?"

"Rachel!" Kurt flung his arms up in exasperation. "Give him a chance to answer! And yourself a chance to breathe!"

Blaine chuckled at the pair of them before telling Rachel all about their movie night ("Oh yes, with the foot rub?" she teased, with a wink), their mad touristy adventures around the city, and finally the story of the club and how Blaine hurt his foot. And got drunk.

"How on earth did you let Blaine get into that state, Kurt? You know he can't handle his drink?"

"I'm right here, Rachel," Blaine said indignantly, "and besides, I seem to remember a certain instance when you didn't handle your drink too well either..."

What possessed Blaine to bring that up, neither he nor Rachel could fathom, but Kurt seemed to find it amusing. Until Blaine blurted out the only thing he could think of to change the subject. "Anyway, you can't blame Kurt, he wasn't with me all the time. He was otherwise..." Blaine trailed off to a whisper, as he realised his mistake, "engaged..."

"Oh really?" Rachel's raised her eyebrows at Kurt in expectation, which then turned to a frown and a concerned look to Blaine, before a glare at Kurt. She really had got all those facial expression changes down to a fine art. She would make a great actress one day. At least she hadn't blurted it out in true Rachel Berry fashion-

"In front of Blaine?" she stage-whispered, with a horrified look on her face.

(Ok, Kurt had spoken too soon. But he hadn't even spoken, just thought it – how was that even fair?)

"He was hot, Rachel - Kurt would have been mad to turn him down." Again Blaine had spoken to try and dissipate the tension before thinking, and now he seemed to be encouraging him again. Cursing himself inwardly, he stood up quickly to take his plate to the sink, but forgot about his foot, so shrieked, causing both Kurt and Rachel to rush to his aid.

When they deposited him on the couch, and Blaine made another attempt to change the subject. "To answer one of your _many_ earlier questions Rachel," he smiled, and she slapped his arm playfully, "I am going home tonight. My plane is at 9pm."

"So you'll need to leave here about 6.30?" Kurt enquired. Blaine nodded. "Ok, well that gives us about eight hours together." Blaine's stomach flipped slightly at the use of the word _together_. "So what can we do that involves the invalid moving as little as possible?" Kurt bumped Blaine's shoulder lightly.

"Movies!" Rachel yelled, making the other two jump. "I just got a new copy of _Fame_, after Santana sat on mine last time she came here," she scowled even though Santana wasn't there to see it, "let's watch that!"

Blaine had been assuming they would be spending their remaining hours together alone, but Rachel appeared to have other ideas, and they couldn't exactly kick her out, could they? Blaine certainly couldn't, as he didn't live here and she did – it would probably be considered a little rude. He caught an expression on Kurt's face that told him he would dearly have loved to get rid of her though, and it was nice to think that Kurt had wanted him all to himself.

So, they all settled down to watch _Fame_ – with Rachel sat between the two boys.

* * *

_Fame, Singing In The Rain, The Bodyguard _and a chinese takeaway later, Kurt helped Blaine pack up his stuff to return home. He'd insisted on going with Blaine to the airport, saying there was no way Blaine would manage to drag all his bags with that foot.

At 6.25, finally packed, Kurt took Blaine's things out into the hall and called the elevator, while Rachel gave Blaine a big hug to say goodbye.

"Come and see us again soon, Blaine," said Rachel, before pulling Blaine close again and whispering in his ear, "I know someone would really appreciate it. He really misses you." She pulled back and gave Blaine a knowing smile.

"Thanks, Rach." He regarded her fondly; he really did miss her, despite all her crazy. Much as he loved the New Directions newbies, there was no replacing the originals. As he waved goodbye and got in the elevator, he was reminded of something.

"Kurt, you are coming home for Christmas in a couple of weeks right?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Do you know about the New Directions big reunion on Christmas Eve? I think we're having it at Brittany's house as her parents are going away."

"How come Brit isn't going with them?"

"Apparently the aliens are coming back for her on Christmas Day night. Don't ask – it's Brit, enough said."

Kurt nodded, "True. Er, yeah, if I'm invited, I would love to come."

"Of course you're invited Kurt! And be sure to tell Rachel. You know what Brittany's like – she'll have left Lord Tubbington in charge of the organisation." Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt laughed.

They made their way out to the taxi and set off to the airport. Both boys were quiet on the journey.

Kurt was thinking about the taxi ride back from the club, when Blaine was cuddled up to him. Admittedly he had been drunk, but it all felt so familiar and nice. And right. But it was all so confusing and Kurt was still unsure of what exactly Blaine wanted the nature of their relationship to be. He was getting so many mixed signals; one minute Blaine was looking at Kurt with that intensity that he swore he reserved only for him; the next he was encouraging Kurt to dance with some other guy and get his number. Then there was the snuggling together in bed, that Kurt had loved, but Blaine didn't seem to remember. He wished he was clear on what Blaine wanted, but he was too scared to ask in case it wasn't the same as he was hoping for. He couldn't take Blaine breaking his heart again. All Kurt knew was right now, all he wanted to do was cover the short distance between them and take Blaine's hand.

Blaine was thinking about how much he had enjoyed being close to Kurt again. How amazing it had felt to be able to spend time with him, doing all the little things that they used to do, that he had taken for granted. And how good it had felt to wake up in his arms. He wanted to tell him, but he was scared in case Kurt wasn't ready, if he ever would be ready for them to be together again. He hadn't even so much as mentioned them sleeping in the same bed, wrapped up in each other. Had he thought it was a mistake? Blaine wished he knew what Kurt wanted, but he didn't want to risk pushing him and setting things back. More than anything, he just wanted to be close to him again. He wished he could just reach out and take Kurt's hand.

They turned and looked at each other at the same time, both trying to decipher the feeling in the other's eyes without having to ask the question. They never looked away from each other's face, so didn't see that both their hands were inching slowly closer together...

"Ok fellas, we're here."

The taxi driver's voice broke the spell, and startled, they hurriedly got out and Kurt got the bags out of the trunk while Blaine paid the driver.

Kurt told Blaine to stay where he was while he went and got a trolley, and on returning and loading up, they made their way into departures. It was time for Blaine to get checked-in; Kurt waited for him, but Blaine insisted he not be too late going home in a taxi alone, so they decided they would say their goodbyes and Blaine would make his way through security and wait in the departure lounge. He double checked he had everything, and then turned to Kurt.

"Well, I guess this is it." He stepped forward and enveloped Kurt in a huge hug. "Thanks so much for this weekend Kurt – it's been amazing. And I'm definitely coming back to see the Statue of Liberty." Kurt pulled back, with an offended huff, and Blaine laughed and dragged him back into the hug. "But mainly to see you though, obviously." He grinned and he could feel Kurt chuckling into his shoulder, before letting out a deep sigh. Blaine sighed too.

Neither seemed to want to let go, but eventually Kurt released Blaine. "I'll see you back in Lima in a couple of weeks though, right?"

"Yeah, I'll look forward to it." Blaine gave Kurt one more huge smile, before picking up his little carry-on bag and heading for security.

He turned to give Kurt a little wave, and a lump caught in his throat.

A short while later, Blaine sat down to wait until his flight was called, and stared out of the window at all the planes taxiing.

He was an idiot. All this being noble and not holding Kurt back crap. What was he thinking? He knew they belonged together. What happened to him fighting to get Kurt back? Somewhere along the way, after all the progress he had made in getting close to Kurt again, he had wimped out at the final hurdle.

Well there was only one thing for it. He had to start making plans for Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: I realise it got a bit mushy and cheesy at the end there, but cheese is ok in moderation right? I'm sure you'll let me know if not :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading :) The chapters are coming thick and fast now – I think there will be two more after this and then an epilogue.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable, particularly not Glee **

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Blaine tapped his fingers on the desk as he held his phone to his ear, listening to the ringing as he waited for Kurt to pick up.

"Hello?" a breathless voice said. Blaine got goosebumps as Kurt continued. "Blaine, are you there?"

"Hey Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was running all over the apartment trying to find my phone. That's the problem with living in such a big space – it echoes a bit and it's hard to work out where the ringing's coming from." Well, that was a bit more innocent that the image Blaine had conjured in his head, but the thought of Kurt dashing around in a panic brought a smile to his face anyway.

"No need to be sorry. I'm just ringing because I have some news."

"Good news, I hope?"

"Well, fingers crossed, if everything goes to plan, I'm hoping it will be very good news."

"Don't leave me hanging, Blaine!"

"I've put my applications in for NYADA and NYU, so I have two chances of making it out there to join you next year."

"Oh Blaine, that's great news!"

"Don't get too excited – I haven't even got an audition yet." Blaine was thrilled that Kurt was so excited though.

"Blaine." From the tone in Kurt's voice, he could tell if he could see him, Blaine would be getting one of Kurt's 'don't be ridiculous' looks. "I'll keep everything crossed for you, but you have amazing grades and you're super talented, so something tells me you aren't going to need luck. You have to keep me updated."

"Of course I will – you'll be the first to know. So, what's been going on with you?"

There was a silence on the other end of the phone.

"Kurt? Is everything okay?" Blaine enquired with concern.

"Yeah, of course. It's just, erm.. do you remember that guy from the club last week? That I was dancing with?"

Blaine's heart sank. "The hot one?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. Liam. Well he sent me a text, and we agreed to go for coffee – he was a nice guy and I thought it couldn't hurt to make a new friend... Blaine? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Go on. Tell me about the hot guy you had coffee with – I'm waiting for details with bated breath here!" Blaine really had to put some effort in to put the laughter in his voice, although it didn't match the pained frown on his face. Thank god he hadn't Skyped Kurt for this.

"Well, it turns out that he goes to NYADA too – he's taking drama, so we might have some of the same classes. It'll be nice to know someone else there apart from Rachel, especially since she's always off with Brody these days."

"Yeah, of course. It won't be so nerve-racking then will it?" Blaine tried desperately to sound supportive, though he was starting to worry. "Not that you'll have any trouble making friends with your charm and razor-sharp wit."

"Are you making fun of me, Blaine?" He could hear the playful pout in Kurt's voice.

"No, not at all." Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Good, because I don't want to have to be mad at you when I come back to Lima next week."

"Oh god no! I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of the Hummel bitch glare!" Blaine laughed. "I'm so looking forward to seeing everyone – as far as I know we'll have the full set."

"I can't wait to see Mercedes – we definitely need a catch-up!"

"Oh well, I guess I won't be seeing much of you then. You two can gossip for hours!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can fit you in for five minutes or so."

"Gee, thanks, Kurt!"

"Blaine, you know I'm not serious. I'll pencil you in for at least fifteen minutes."

Blaine laughed. "I'll look forward to it." He paused, debating whether to voice his thoughts, then continued in a soft voice, "I know it's only been a week, Kurt, but I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Blaine."

There was a shout from downstairs.

"Sorry, I have to go, my mom's telling me my dinner's ready."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you next week then. Say hi to your folks for me."

"Sure. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine."

Blaine pressed the disconnect button on his phone, and slumped back in his chair. He still found it hard not to end their conversations with _I love you._

"BLAINE!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

* * *

The last few days before school's Christmas vacation started were extremely busy for Blaine. As senior class president, he had a seasonal fundraising event to organise at the behest of Principal Figgins, to help pay for the plumbing in the student toilets, which were having their annual malfunction.

When Christmas Eve finally rolled around, Blaine couldn't wait to see Kurt again. His mom kept commenting on how he seemed agitated and couldn't sit still, so he had tried to busy himself with homework, but he couldn't concentrate.

He'd even offered to pick Kurt up at the airport, to be able to see him as soon as he set foot back in Ohio, but Kurt said his family had it covered, although he was more than welcome to join them if he wanted. Blaine had politely declined, not wanting to seem too desperate; truth was, he wanted to get Kurt alone so he could talk to him.

So he arranged to go over to Kurt's before the party, and drive him there; there would be no alcohol for Blaine tonight after the debacle in New York.

As he pulled up outside the Hummel household, he felt a mixture of anticipation and apprehension. Of course he wanted to see Kurt, but he was nervous about having "the conversation", and nice as Burt had been to him the last time he saw him, he was still a little intimidating and he hadn't been to the house since they had split up. What if Carole wasn't too happy with him?

He told himself to man up – if he was going to be brave enough to ask Kurt if they could try again, he had to start somewhere. He got out, locked the car, then unlocked it again when he realised he had forgotten Kurt's present. He retrieved the small, neatly wrapped box from the passenger seat, and made his way up to the front door. He rang the bell and waited, nervously.

He had absolutely no reason to worry. Carole opened the door, and when she saw who was standing on the doorstep, she beamed. "Oh honey! It's so good to see you!" She pulled him into hug, before ushering him inside. "How have you been, sweetie? Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks, Mrs Hummel. I'm fine, thanks, just busy, you know."

"Oh Blaine, we're not back to Mrs Hummel are we? If you don't call me Carole, I will have to ignore you." She looked at him pointedly, and he laughed.

"Well I wouldn't want that. Carole it is."

"Good. Now, lovely as your company is, I'm guessing it's not me you came to see. He's upstairs." Carole smiled at the way Blaine's face lit up, although he probably didn't realise.

"Thanks. I'll say goodbye before I leave." Before she had a chance to say another word, Blaine had run up the stairs taking them two at a time. She shook her head. Those boys.

When Blaine got to the landing, he realised Kurt's door was shut. He was about to knock when he heard music from inside, and Kurt's clear voice singing along to _Get This Party_ _Started_ by P!nk. He grinned, and rapped his knuckles on the door lightly.

"Come in!"

Blaine opened the door and couldn't help the "Wow!" that escaped his lips. Kurt looked amazing. Kurt was wearing a fitted black short sleeve shirt that made his arms look amazing, with a loose purple tie and dark skinny jeans. It was his hair, however, that had caught Blaine's attention – it was in it's usual swept back of his face style but somehow spikier, messier, a little bit like his bed hair that Blaine was so enamoured with, but not quite as random. Oh well, however you described it, basically it looked hot.

"Wow yourself!" Kurt replied, strolling over to Blaine, and giving him a hug before appraising his outfit. "I've always loved that sweater on you." It was the one he wore to their ill-fated coffee date that day, the one that Kurt said made him look sexy. Blaine was a little disappointed he didn't say it today, but he guessed that would be a bit awkward.

"I also have to say I fully approve of those jeans – damn, Blaine! Hey, have you been going shopping without me?" Kurt pouted and crossed his arms, which is when Blaine noticed-

"Kurt – are you wearing black nail polish?"

Kurt looked down at his fingers and then promptly hid his hands in his armpits. "Oh yeah, that was Rachel – she had a fight with Brody so wanted a comforting girly night. I'm on board with the chick flicks and ice cream, but this? But you know Rachel, sometimes it's easier to give in than put up with the whining, though she waited until after she'd done it to inform me she had run out of remover." He headed for the door. "I'll just go and get some from Carole-"

"No!" Blaine stopped him with a hand on his arm. "It looks good, you should leave it on."

He hadn't meant for his voice to drop into that sultry tone, and clearly Kurt hadn't expected it either from the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Ok, er, I'll just go and brush my teeth, then we'd better get going." Kurt laughed slightly and as a parting comment as he left the room said, "At least I managed to get the eye liner and mascara off."

Blaine rested his head against the door frame, wondering if Kurt was trying to kill him.

* * *

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Everyone was there – Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Mike and Puck had all made it back for the holidays. After hugs all round and a quick catch-up, Kurt and Blaine went to get (non-alcoholic) drinks and something little to eat from Brittany's novel buffet; peanut butter on toast (cold), Lucky Charms (without milk), and a full cabbage were among the buffet items, although according to Brittany, the cabbage was actually a record-breaking brussel sprout and therefore seasonal and appropriate. Nobody argued, just headed straight for the recognisable items like chips and mini sausages.

As Mercedes and Kurt sat in the corner chatting, Blaine danced with Sugar and Tina, but kept glancing over.

"Kurt, I think I may be monopolising your time. I think someone would like to cut in." Mercedes nodded over at Blaine, whose head snapped back in the direction of his dance partners when he was caught looking.

"Oh yeah, I did promise him fifteen minutes," Kurt said with a smirk as he remembered their little joke.

"Fifteen minutes!" Mercedes looked scandalized. "Is that all you need?"

"Mercedes!" cried Kurt, hitting her with a cushion as she laughed. "It's not like that okay? We're just friends." He looked at Blaine a little wistfully.

"And that's all you want is it?" Mercedes studied Kurt's face as he nodded a little too intently. "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself? 'Cause I tell you, I don't think you're convincing either."

She put her hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt brought his own hand up to give hers a squeeze. "I miss you, 'Cedes." He leaned over for a hug. "I guess I should ask him for a dance."

"I guess so. You're a lucky guy – he looks hot tonight!" Mercedes grinned, before slapping Kurt on the ass as he got up. As he jumped and turned, she said, "Looking pretty damn good tonight yourself, Kurt..." She winked, and he rolled his eyes before walking away, leaving Mercedes chuckling to herself as Quinn flopped down onto the couch beside her.

Kurt went over and tapped Tina and Sugar on the shoulders. "May I cut in and ask for a dance with your dashing partner?" Blaine turned at the sound of his voice.

"Sure thing!" said Tina. I was getting tired anyway. Have fun!" She dragged Sugar away, who proclaimed rather too loudly "It's a shame he's gay – he's hot and a really good dancer." When Tina tried to change the subject by asking about the guy from the mall, Sugar said "Well, apparently he's gonna become a monk!"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, and when Blaine asked what all that was about, Kurt explained about the poor coffee shop guy who was the unwilling object of Sugar's affections. Blaine laughed too, and then a song came on that Kurt really loved, so they had a proper dance.

A slower song was next, and although Kurt felt a little nervous, he stepped closer to Blaine and slid his arms around his neck. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist and they swayed in time to the music, inching ever closer, until Blaine pulled Kurt right against his body and held him tight. Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's; it felt comfortable and familiar and... like being in Blaine's arms was where he belonged. He snuggled his head into Blaine's neck, and closed his eyes.

About halfway through the song, Blaine started to pull away, and Kurt heard a faint noise.

Blaine's ringtone.

Blaine sighed in frustration and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm really sorry, Kurt. I have to get this." He pushed his way through the swaying, drunken members of New Directions, old and new, and went out into the hallway to answer it. Kurt watched him, feeling frustrated and disappointed. He too, made his way through the crowd, to get another drink while he waited for Blaine to return.

He looked up to see Blaine waving him over. When he got out into the hall, he saw Blaine had a defeated look on his face.

"Is everything okay? Kurt asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious, but I've got to go." His expression was a mixture of apology and disappointment. "We're going to my grandma's for Christmas this year, but she's had a bit of a fall – she's fine, but a little bruised and shaken and my mom wants to go tonight instead of in the morning. So I gotta go home and pack."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's arm gently, loving the feel of Blaine's soft sweater under his fingers, and the feel of Blaine under that. "Well, I won't say I'm not disappointed that you're leaving, but it's understandable that you have to go." He smiled gently at Blaine, who still looked upset.

They made their way to the door, and Blaine was just walking out when he turned.

"Oh, Kurt, I nearly forgot. Will you be able to get home alright?"

"Yeah, Blaine don't worry, I will be able to get a ride with one of the others or I can ring my dad if I get stuck. You just get yourself home." Kurt smiled softly, then realised something. "Oh no! Your Christmas present! I was going to give it to you when you dropped me off. I'm sorry, I'll have to give it to you when you get back now."

"Oh no worries! And you've just reminded me about yours. I left it on that little table near the coat hooks; I didn't want to squash the ribbon."

Kurt went to retrieve it and brought it back to the door. "Should I open it now?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Kurt unwrapped the small box to find an elegant silver tie pin, with his initials engraved on it. "Oh Blaine, that's gorgeous! Thank you!" He hugged Blaine tightly, then looked back down as his present, turning it over in his hands.

He raised his head, about to say thank you again, and goodbye, but Blaine was giving him a look that gave him the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. No, actually more intense like a punch in the gut. Like butterflies punching him in the stomach. It was the intensity in Blaine's eyes: a mix of apprehension but determination, and longing. It was a lot like the look he gave him at Dalton before-

As Kurt felt the warmth of Blaine's lips pressed against his own, he knew that no, he definitely hadn't mistaken that look. The one Blaine gave him just before he kissed him for the first time.

Kurt started to bring his hands up to cup Blaine's face, but quickly moved them away again when he realised the kiss was ending and Blaine was pulling away. A little breathless and confused, Kurt looked above his head, expecting to see mistletoe. But there was none. Blaine followed his gaze, looking confused himself.

"Wh-what was that for?" Kurt managed to stutter out.

"It just felt right." Blaine looked down at his feet and shrugged. "I gotta go. Merry Christmas, Kurt." With that he turned and left, leaving Kurt staring after him wondering what the hell just happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks again for all your time taken to read this story – this is the penultimate chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything remotely recognisable**

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe he had been so stupid. It had felt so good to be holding Kurt in his arms again (while he was awake), so he'd been so disappointed and frustrated that he couldn't go through with his plan to discuss his feelings with Kurt, he'd made the rash decision to kiss him.

The look of shock and confusion on Kurt's face told Blaine he'd made a mistake; Kurt clearly hadn't been expecting that to happen, and made no attempt to participate in the kiss. Blaine had rushed things, and now he'd probably blown it.

He got into the car and leaned back against the head rest, closing his eyes. How could he have been so dumb? He banged his head back against the rest a couple of times, mad with himself, then with a resigned sigh, he switched on the engine and drove away.

Kurt closed the door, and slowly walked back into the lounge in a daze. Santana was just on her way to get a drink when he crossed her path, nearly colliding with her.

"Hey ladyface, you wanna watch where you're going?" She gestured to her outfit."I thought you of all people would have taken more care around Versace teamed with Jimmy Choos."

Kurt looked her up and down, and raised an eyebrow, clearly not taken in. Santana sighed, "Well I guess you can't be that out of it then. What's going on?"

Kurt took a shaky breath in, before replying, "Blaine kissed me."

Santana waited for more, "Yeah, and...?" When she received a blank look from Kurt in reply, she rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you too are still dancing around each other? Wake up and smell the decaf skinny latte with extra foam and rainbow sprinkles, or whatever the hell kinda coffee you gays drink these days – he's still into you, you're still all gooey eyed over him, just get over it and get back together already!"

Thankfully, Mercedes appeared at that moment to inject a little empathy into the conversation. "Hey guys, what's going on? Kurt, are you okay?"

"Thank god, I was so over this little lady chat already. I'll leave Twinky McSadface in your capable hands. I've gotta get me some alcohol if I'm gonna survive this lame-ass party." With a flick of her hair, Santana waltzed off.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and put her arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Ignore her, looks like she's overdosed on the bitch pills again. What's going on, hun?"

"Blaine kissed me."

Mercedes eyes widened, "Really?"

Kurt just nodded.

"But that's a good thing right?" she asked, a little confused.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know, 'Cedes. I want it to be, but I just don't know where we stand from one day to the next. One minute he's flirting, next minute he's telling me to get a hot guy's number, and then... he kisses me."

"Well, here's a novel idea – why don't you two try _talking_ about it?" Mercedes suggested with amusement, but Kurt looked so distressed, she gave him a hug.

"I just don't want to lay it all on the line and risk getting my heart broken again."

Mercedes pushed him back to arms length gently, and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry honey, but sometimes you gotta take a risk. However it turns out, at least you'll know one way or the other."

"True. I'm still scared though."

"Come here." Mercedes pulled Kurt back into a big bear hug, squeezing him tightly and swaying him side to side until he was laughing. "That's better! Now come dance with me!"

* * *

Two days later, Blaine was just dumping his bag on his bed when he got a text. It was from Kurt.

_Hey - are you back yet? I just wondered if I could come around and give you your Christmas present?_

Blaine flopped back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling for a minute before typing his reply:

_Just got back now. Sure, I'm in all night._

He was about to press send when he realised that sounded a little clipped, so he added _Thanks._

Blaine hadn't had the greatest Christmas. His mom kept asking what was wrong with him until he was on the verge of snapping, so he had to lie and pretend he was ill so that people would leave him alone.

When the doorbell rang twenty minutes later, he really did feel ill. He opened the door to see Kurt standing on the doorstep, with a nervous smile.

"Hey."

"Hey." Blaine could barely even look him in the eye.

"Erm, well, here you go – Merry belated Christmas!" Kurt handed over a beautifully wrapped box, doing his best to sound cheerful, but the atmosphere was very tense.

"Thanks, Kurt. Do you want me to open it now?"

"Well it is overdue already, but you don't have to.."

"No, I will. Er.. d-do you wanna come in?"

"I won't – thanks for the offer, but my dad's waiting – we're going straight to the airport."

Blaine looked up then in surprise. Kurt was going back to New York so soon? He figured he would be staying in Lima for New Year.

"Oh. Well I won't keep you then." He opened the box Kurt had handed him, inside which he found a framed photo of the two of them in Times Square (that they had naively asked a stranger to take for them). Blaine got a lump in his throat.

"Just a little New York memory for you," Kurt said quietly.

"Thanks, Kurt, it's lovely," Blaine said, still gazing at the photo. They were both grinning, and looked so happy. Blaine felt his eyes welling up.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine." Kurt cupped one side of Blaine's face and kissed his other cheek softly, before walking away, quickly.

By the time Blaine had registered what was happening, swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped his eyes, trying to regain some semblance of dignity, Kurt was already getting in his dad's car. Blaine waved, but he wasn't sure if Kurt saw him.

How on earth could he keep getting it _so_ wrong?

* * *

Kurt just didn't get it. He'd gone to Blaine's house with the intention of asking him to come to New York for New Year – his dad and Carole had given him some money for Christmas to spend as he saw fit, and he was going to use it to buy Blaine a train ticket. He figured they would be able to spend some time together, and on New Year's Eve, Kurt could sit Blaine down and talk to him about how he felt. If the outcome was good, they would see in the New Year as a couple, making a new start (that was the romantic in him); if the outcome wasn't so good, they could both start the new year afresh, knowing where they stood (that was his pragmatic side).

(The realist in him knew that in truth, there was no way it would be that cut and dry)

But when he'd arrived at Blaine's house, Blaine could barely make eye contact. And there was his answer. Blaine clearly regretted his actions and so "just friends" it was. He should have known when he sent Blaine a "Merry Christmas" text and only received a smiley face in reply. He'd tried to tell himself it was fine, at least he knew now, but it hurt.

Then when he switched his phone on as he left the airport, to text his dad and tell him he'd landed safely, he had four texts from Blaine.

_Hey Kurt, sorry if I seemed off earlier, I wasn't feeling well. I've felt off color all Christmas._

_I really loved my present, thank you so much and I'm sorry if I didn't seem grateful._

_I didn't even ask you if you had a good Christmas! How was it?_

_I'll call you in a few days. Take care x_

Now Kurt was back to square one. Confused.

He was glad now though that he hadn't asked Blaine for New Year; a bit of space might be what they needed right now. He typed out a reply.

_Speak to you soon. You take care too x_

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the boys managed to iron out any awkwardness, and soon they were back to their usual Skype chats a couple of times a week, and texts and calls in between. It was during these chats that Blaine noticed Kurt mentioning Liam a lot more – he'd gone to the cinema with Liam; he was helping Liam with his audition for a play; Liam told the funniest joke the other day...

Blaine really didn't like Liam.

When he mentioned it to Tina and Marley at lunch one day, they exchanged a look that really unnerved him.

"What, guys? What are you thinking?"

"Oh, Blaine, I'm sure it's nothing.." Tina waved her hand dismissively, while Marley just concentrated on her hands in her lap.

"No come on, I know that look was for something – tell me."

Tina cleared her throat. "This Liam guy – is he hot?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, like _really_ attractive. And tall."

The girls exchanged "the look" again.

Blaine groaned, and buried his head in his arms on the lunch table. "Oh god, he likes him, doesn't he? Kurt likes him..." came a muffled voice.

"You don't know that Blaine," Marley said, trying to be comforting. The look she received could have rivalled one of Kurt's glares, so she pressed her lips together tightly and looked away sheepishly.

"Right Blaine, that's it!" Tina stood up and yanked a surprised Blaine to his feet. "I've had enough of your whinging and moping, this is getting beyond ridiculous. Do you want him back? Well? Do you?"

Blaine nodded, looking a little scared.

"Well what's needed then is action! Starting now!"

* * *

As Blaine drew up in the taxi, he went through a mental checklist in his head. Did he have everything? Music? Check. Directions to the place he was taking Kurt to tonight? Check. Courage? He might have to double check that one...

He knocked on the door and heard giggling coming from inside. Kurt opened the door, looking over his shoulder laughing. As he turned his head, a look of shock appeared on his face.

"Blaine? Oh my god! What are you doing here?" He launched himself at Blaine and hugged him tightly. Then he regarded him with narrowed eyes. "You know that thing we talk on several times a week – the phone? You could use it to let me know you're coming to visit you know," he teased.

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise, Kurt," Blaine said, grinning. However, he was the one that got the surprise when he walked into the apartment. Sat on the couch was none other than Liam.

He got up, and walked over smiling. "Hey, Blaine is it? I'm Liam. I don't know if you remember me from that night in the bar. You were pretty out of it." he joked, but Blaine wasn't laughing. Smug asshole.

"Yeah, I remember you," Blaine said with a tight smile. "I've heard a lot about you since then too."

Kurt addressed Liam, "I was telling Blaine about helping you rehearse for your audition." He turned to Blaine, "He got the part so I'm helping him run lines. We were actually just about to take a break and get a coffee, would that be okay with you? There's this fabulous little place we discovered just around the corner."

"Sounds great." Outwardly, Blaine plastered on his best fake smile; inwardly "this fabulous little place _we _discovered kept echoing round his head. They had places now? It was worse than he thought.

* * *

"So Blaine, how long are you here for? I still can't believe you're here," Kurt grinned, and squeezed Blaine's arm as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Just for tonight actually. I go back lunchtime tomorrow." Blaine took a sip of his own coffee. It was really good – god damn this place, it really was fabulous.

"Not that it isn't wonderful to see you, but what brings you back to New York? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sure, erm... actually I..." Blaine stuttered, and glanced at Liam, who saw Blaine's discomfort and excused himself to the bathroom. Oh god, he was nice, and tactful, and polite, and... did he just brush Kurt's back with his hand as he walked past? Blaine's fist clenched involuntarily.

"Blaine? Earth-to-Blaine?" Kurt waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, erm, yeah, I kinda have a surprise for you."

Kurt beamed. "Yeah? What kind of surprise?"

"Well if I told you that Kurt, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "So cliched, Blaine."

"I'm taking you somewhere for dinner, so.. well, I don't have to tell you to dress nicely do I?"

"Certainly not!"

"Modest as ever I see," Blaine teased, and Kurt was chuckling as Liam made his way back to the table. Blaine thought he saw a small frown cross Liam's face, and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his own. 1-0 Anderson.

As they got up to leave, Liam helped Kurt into his coat, and held the door for him on the way out.

"Why thank you, kind sir!" Kurt giggled. Blaine was used to being the gentleman; he didn't like Liam taking over his "thing".

As they left the coffee shop, Kurt remembered something he needed to pick up from a nearby chemist. "I won't be long – you two stay here and get to know each other a little better."

Blaine got the feeling that he wasn't the only one that didn't find that very appealing, but Liam made an effort anyway, although he didn't take his eyes off Kurt as he walked along the street.

"So, Kurt tells me you're hoping to come to New York next year. NYADA even?"

"Yeah."

"Would you be doing musical theatre like Kurt?"

"Hopefully. You do drama huh?"

"Yeah, sophomore year."

There was a bit of an awkward silence, before Liam said, "He's amazing isn't he? Kurt, I mean."

"Yeah, he sure is." They both watched as Kurt walked back down the street towards them, stopping to pick up a soft toy that a child had dropped and giving it back to the kid's mother. As he stood with his back to them, Liam said "He really is something.." As Blaine followed his gaze, he realised Liam's eyes were fixed on Kurt's ass.

Something snapped, and Blaine shoved Liam. "Don't look at him like that!"

"What the hell, man! I didn't do anything!"

"I saw the way you were looking at him, like he's some piece of meat!"

"BLAINE! What the hell are you doing?!"

Blaine turned to see Kurt glaring at him angrily.

"Kurt – I just... he just-"

"Actually, don't say anything." Kurt turned to Liam. "I'm so sorry – look, I think it might be best if you go home. I'll call you."

"Don't worry, Kurt – it's fine. I'll speak to you later." He walked away, looking back at Blaine and shaking his head.

Blaine tried to speak, "Kurt-"

"No, Blaine, do not say a word. We're going back to the apartment." Without waiting for Blaine to catch up, Kurt strode off. Blaine jogged to catch up with him, and walked alongside him, glancing at Kurt every now and again, but his expression was stony and he never once looked at Blaine. They walked in silence all the way home. When they finally entered the apartment and Kurt slid the door closed, he turned to Blaine and exploded.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing out there, Blaine! You can't just go around shoving and yelling at people. You embarrassed me, you embarrassed my friend, and you embarrassed yourself. How the hell did it even start?!"

Blaine mumbled something.

"You're gonna have to speak up Blaine, I can't hear you." Kurt's voice was that low kind of calm now that was scarier than the yelling.

"I said he was looking at your ass..."

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me?!" Kurt was yelling again. Neither of them even noticed Rachel poke her head out of her bedroom.

"He was leering at you Kurt, and you deserve better than that. All that polite, gentlemanly crap – he only wants one thing, and it's not your help with running lines."

"Do you think I'm that stupid that I can't look out for myself, Blaine? I can't make my own judgements about people? For your information Blaine, I know how Liam feels about me – he was very upfront about it, he asked me out and I turned him down. But he's my friend – we have loads in common and he makes me laugh, and I was lonely before he came along, Blaine. I don't have many friends out here yet, and Rachel's always at Brody's. I don't have a problem with the fact that he has feelings for me, so why should you? You didn't have a problem with the fact that I had feelings for you when you found out."

"Yeah, but eventually I got my head out of my ass and realised that I had feelings for you too."

"Oh so that's it, is it? You think I'm gonna develop feelings for Liam and you'll get pushed out right? You don't want me, but nobody else is allowed to have me either – is that it? Well quite frankly Blaine, it isn't any of your business who I go out with now is it?"

Blaine was speechless for a second, looking into Kurt's blazing eyes.

"No Kurt, that's not-"

"You know what, Blaine, I'm not interested. Stay here with Rachel – yes, I did see you Rach – I'm going for a walk to clear my head." Kurt slid the apartment door open and shut it again with a bang.

Rachel slowly padded over to Blaine and put her arm around his shoulder, leading him over to the couch. As he sobbed, she just cooed soothingly and held him.

"I came to tell him I still love him, Rachel. I had big plans to take him out for dinner and serenade him and tell him that I really want us to try again.

"I guessed as much." Rachel stroked his hair gently. "The "I still love him" bit, I mean."

"Why do I keep screwing things up?"

"We all screw things up, Blaine. Look at me and Finn."

Blaine gave a small laugh, and Rachel smacked him, but she was smiling.

"Just give him a bit of time to calm down, Blaine. His head's all over the place. It has been for months."

"Because of me?"

"Yeah, kinda." Rachel gave him a squeeze. "But I'm sure it will all get sorted out. You'll see. You just need a big heart-to-heart. Come on, let's get some hot chocolate." She took Blaine's hand and they went into the kitchen.

* * *

When Kurt wasn't back by 11pm, Rachel text him to make sure he was okay. When she got confirmation, she suggested Blaine take her bed and try and get some sleep; she'd sleep on the couch.

"Everything will look better in the morning Blaine, I promise."

"I hope you're right Rach. Goodnight."

Blaine didn't think he had a hope in hell of getting any sleep, but all the angst must've tired him out. He awoke and saw from Rachel's alarm clock that it was 2am. He wondered if Kurt was home yet, and as he awoke fully, realised he could hear sobbing, and Rachel's soft voice. He put the duvet over his head and tried to go back to sleep, but had fitful dreams.

In the morning, he woke up and went out to the kitchen. Rachel was making breakfast and Kurt was sat at the table. He barely glanced up at Blaine when he came in, but Blaine could see his eyes were puffy and red. He'd obviously been up a while as he was dressed.

Rachel announced she was going to take a shower and made herself scarce.

After a long silence, Kurt finally looked up.

"I'm sorry, Blaine-"

"No, Kurt, I'm the one who's sorry-"

"No, Blaine, you misunderstand me. I'm sorry, but I can't do this keep doing this. It's not working. We tried, but it's not working. We keep going round and round in circles, and one or the other of us keeps getting hurt. I have no idea what's going on in your head – I don't even recognise you any more. I can't cope with all the mood swings and heartache, Blaine. I don't think we should be friends. We need a clean break." With that, he got up from the table and walked out, leaving Blaine stunned.

* * *

**Sorry. Just when you thought the angst was over...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Right, well this is it! The last chapter – although I do have a short epilogue planned. **

**This is another song chapter, but again, I have tried to only use parts of the song that fit best, so there's not too many lyrics to read. If you don't know the song used, look it up on YouTube when you find out what it is – I love it, and think it is well worth a listen. **

**Well, here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable, and certainly have no rights to the song used in this chapter.**

* * *

Over the next few months, Blaine had a few occasions he would have loved to share with Kurt – New Directions' Regionals win, his NYADA audition, and his NYU interview amongst them. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if NYADA would even be a good idea for him now, but it was his first choice, and he figured it wasn't a good idea to throw away a chance at a career he'd always dreamed of because of a bad break-up. Apart from "bad break-up" was somewhat of an understatement.

The next event coming up in Blaine's life was the one he'd never imagined Kurt wouldn't be there for: his high school graduation.

Walking through the corridors of McKinley one morning, he overheard some of the Glee girls talking.

"This could be our last chance at having the entire Glee club, past and present, together in one place. I think we should speak to Mr Schue about doing a big number to celebrate."

"I'm surprised Rachel can make it; hasn't she just got the lead role in a new off-Broadway show? I thought she would have been tied up in rehearsals?"

"Nope," Tina piped up, I spoke to Rachel, and she didn't say how she was working around it, but she did say she and Kurt wouldn't miss it for the world."

Blaine felt like his heart was going to leap out of his mouth. Kurt was coming to graduation? At first he was worried about how awkward it would be, but then he realised that this was his big chance. Kurt was going to hear what Blaine had to say, even if he made himself look like a complete idiot. He literally had nothing left to lose.

* * *

Blaine waited on the stage of the auditorium in complete darkness. His heart was beating so fast he felt like he was going to pass out, and he felt sick to his stomach. This was it; his one chance to finally let Kurt know exactly how he felt.

"Could Mr Kurt Hummel make his way to the auditorium please," a familiar voice asked over the tanoy system.

Blaine waited in the silence for what seemed like forever. Was he not going to come?

Finally he heard the door open and footsteps walking down towards the stage. His mouth suddenly felt very dry and he didn't know how he was going to do this; he didn't think he had ever been this nervous in his life.

As the first notes of The Man Who Can't Be Moved started up, the stage lit up, to reveal a backdrop picturing the outside of The Lima Bean, with Blaine sitting in front of it in a sleeping bag. Somehow he managed to get out the first line:

_Goin' back to the corner_

_Where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag_

_I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard _

_Got your picture in my hand_

_Sayin' if you see this man_

_Can you tell him where I am_

The lights came up, and as Blaine got up and out of the sleeping bag, he got his first look at Kurt, sat directly in front of him in the first row

_I know it makes no sense_

_But what else can I do?_

_And how can I move on _

_When I'm still in love with you?_

_'Cause if one day you wake up _

_And find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder _

_Where on this earth I could be_

_Thinkin' maybe you'll come back_

_Here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waitin' for you_

_On the corner of the street_

_So I'm not movin'_

_I'm not movin'_

Blaine put his heart and soul into belting out the song, desperately hoping it conveyed all his emotions.

_People talk about the guy_

_Who's waiting on a "Kurt"_

_There are no holes in his shoes _

_But a big hole in his world_

_And maybe I'll get famous _

_As The Man Who Can't Be Moved_

_And maybe you won't mean to _

_But you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come runnin' to the corner_

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

As the song came to an end, Blaine felt the nerves kick in again. It didn't help that he saw the rest of New Directions sneaking in at the back. Oh well, the more people who witnessed this, the better.

"Okay. Kurt, I know you're probably wondering why you've been summoned here, and maybe why I think we met for the first time at The Lima Bean, when it was in fact the staircase at Dalton... Erm, it just didn't really fit the song..."

"Get on with it, Blaine!" That sounded like Puck.

Kurt never even flinched; he never took his eyes off of Blaine.

"You know what, he's right. Kurt, I love you. I've never stopped loving you, and it's the easiest thing in the world for me to feel, but for some reason it's not the easiest thing for me to say. And so I do stupid things, and sometimes I screw up majorly... like now – god, why do I find this so hard?" Blaine took a deep breath.

"I can't move on. There is just no getting over Kurt Hummel, and hell, I don't want to get over Kurt Hummel. You are the love of my life, my soulmate and I don't want to contemplate ever loving anyone else – I don't think I could if I tried. You're it for me – I want to share my life with you, I wanna grow old with you. I want that Notebook ending you promised me. If you would give me another chance, I swear I would spend the rest of my life making sure you don't regret it. I would tell you every day how sorry I am for the way I've hurt you if that was what you wanted, but I would much rather find new ways to make you happy."

There was a wolf whistle from the back, followed by "Ow! What was that for?"

"Thanks for that little contribution Puck." Blaine looked at Kurt again.

"Basically, I just want to be with you. I love you."

Blaine and Kurt just stood there for a few moments, looking at each other. Kurt's face was expressionless and Blaine was on tenterhooks.

Slowly, Kurt got up and walked to the side of the stage. He disappeared into the wings for a moment. Everyone was absolutely silent as they waited to see what would happen.

Kurt walked out onto the stage and over to Blaine. He stood in front of him for what felt like eternity before taking his face in his hands, saying softly, "I love you too," and then kissing Blaine, sliding his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him as tight as possible, as if he wanted to make sure he never slipped from his grasp again.

When the wolf whistling and cheering started, and they remembered they weren't alone, Kurt ended the kiss, not being able to resist giggling at Blaine's confused and disappointed face, before taking his hand, and dragging him away to the wings. Puck's cry of "No fair, that was actually pretty hot," could be heard in the distance.

Kurt gave Blaine his best sultry look – which was far removed from the _Animal _days thank god - and leaned in to carry on where they had just left off, but Blaine stopped him. "Kurt, we really need to talk."

"You're right, we do, but this isn't really the right place, and I think it might be a long conversation. All I do want to say Blaine, is that if this is going to work, we really need to learn to communicate."

"I totally agree. I can't believe we haven't learned from our previous mistakes. And I can't believe how close I came to losing you because I don't express my feelings well."

"Well, I would say that you expressed your feelings pretty well out there today, Blaine. You were amazing. I'm not saying that you have to sing me a song every time you need to tell me something, but just make sure you tell me. And I promise to do the same. And no second guessing each other – I think that's what gets us in trouble the most. Now can I communicate how much I love you in a manner without words?"

Blaine smiled that sexy kind of smirk that Kurt loved, and screwed up his nose. "Yeah, I think I can let you do that."

Kurt cupped Blaine's face with one hand, sliding his other around to the back of Blaine's neck, kissing him slowly, as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist, rubbing small circles on the small of his back. Kurt hummed in approval, gently moving his hand into Blaine's hair, scrunching with his fingers so as to crack the gel. By the time they pulled away from each other, breathless, Blaine's hair was wavy mess.

"Kuurrt!" he whined, you know they're all going to be out there still."

Kurt ran his hands through it, beating the waves into submission. "I think it looks cute."

"I don't want to be cute – I want to be _sexy!" _Blaine growled, grabbing Kurt and kissing his neck.

"Okay then, why don't we ditch those lot out there and go and start finding new ways to make each other happy?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I think Puck would approve... Lead the way!"

"Your place or mine, Mr Anderson?"

"Yours – it's closer..."

"I like your thinking." Kurt stopped a second and looked Blaine deep in the eyes, before smiling gently and giving him another slow, gentle kiss. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine looked at Kurt with complete adoration, before taking his hand and leading him out the back of the auditorium.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it – look out for the epilogue some time next week. **

**Thank you all so much for reading this.**

**The song mentioned was The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script.**


End file.
